A Life Unknown
by alternativelyspliced
Summary: Harry is lost and doesn't know who he is. Clues lead him home, visions lead to Voldemort. Will the Boy-Who-Lived make it back to Hogwarts?
1. Lost

**Disclaimer: **The delightful world of Harry Potter happily does not belong to me.  I don't think I could take the responsibility of satisfying millions of readers.  I'm just a poor poor student who likes to avoid homework by writing stories.  

**A/N:**  This is an idea that popped into my head.  It's sort of thought out, but not completely, yet.  Tell me if it would be worth pursuing.  It wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote at least _one _chapter of it.  :)  Happy reviewing!

**Chapter one: **

A boy with green eyes and messy, black hair woke up in a forest.  He looked around slowly, minding the excruciating pain in his head and came to the conclusion that he didn't know where he was.  He dropped a rock he'd been clutching in his right hand.  He was injured, that was easy to tell.  He moved various parts of his body, trying to catalogue the damage.  Right leg hurt, possibly broken; at least one cracked rib, probably more; a large gash in his side bleeding profusely; and that annoying pounding in his head.  Various bruises covered most of his body, but he was sure these were the most pressing wounds.  He reached to push his glasses back up his nose (they were currently hanging off his left ear), and a stab of pain went through his left arm; he added that to the mental list.

He thought, _I've been unconscious for who knows how long, and I'm not dead.  Well, it can't be the Forbidden Forest, then.  Wait, what's the Forbidden Forest?_  He decided to walk to the edge of a lake beyond the woods that he could see through the trees.  _On second thought, I can hardly walk_.  He managed to pull himself up, only to take a step and fall against a tree.  Soft snow helped break his fall.  

He thought hazily, _Perhaps I'll just stay here for a while._  

He searched his pockets for food or water.  He found a small stick with a bushy end about the size of a pen.  In a flash, he _knew _it was a broom.  He didn't know how he knew, he just did.  He enlarged it and flew toward lake after clumsily pulling himself atop.  He didn't really know where he was going, but he remembered learning something about being lost and following the water.  He almost smiled as he gazed upon a cabin in a small clearing near the lake.  As he approached, he noticed that It was empty, but he went in, desperate because of the cold and his injuries.  He felt something on his left arm, below the center of pain there.  It was his wand strapped on his forearm.  It wasn't visible until he touched it with his right hand.  He pulled it out and pointed it at his side.  The bleeding stopped from the deep wound in his side, but he couldn't heal it.  He wasn't sure how he had gotten the bleeding stopped, and he didn't know how to do more for it.  He also didn't know what to do for his possible broken bones.  He knew magic, but couldn't remember where he'd learned it.  He thought to himself, _I should have remembered my wand when I enlarged my broom_, because he was so exhausted he didn't even light a fire in the hearth before he lay on couch and fell asleep.  

He was in a dark room surrounded by people in black robes and white masks.  He could feel pain.  There was a shot of light and he was engulfed in even more pain, so intense that he couldn't even think through it as to what it may be.  The scene shifted, he was in a train station.  Four people in black robes that no one else seemed to notice grabbed him and disappeared from the station.  The scene changed again.  He was outside.  He could feel the edge, of what he didn't know, but he ran to the edge ignoring the pain in his leg and throughout his body.  He saw a rock about the size of his hand and pointed to it, yelling "Portus."  He stumbled through the barrier and fell with his right hand landing on the rock.  As he felt the tug behind his navel, a shooting pain shot through his side and everything went black.

He woke with a start, wincing as his body tried to jolt to a seated position, but didn't have the strength.  He was panting from the dream, and the effort was causing his chest to burn, where his cracked ribs were being pushed in and out roughly by his labored breathing.

A sound in front of him caused him to look up for the first time.  There was a person standing there.  A man likely a few years older than himself was looking at him with unhidden suspicion.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" asked the stranger.  The boy thought, but he didn't know.

"I don't know.  I-I woke up in the forest.  I didn't know where to go.  The door was open, so I came in.  I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stay so long.  I just needed out of the cold.  I'll go now, sorry for the trouble, sir."  He tried to get up and gasped in pain.  He tried again, but the attempt was futile.

"You're hurt," the cabin's owner (he presumed) observed.

"Yes.  I'm sorry to bother you even more, but I may need some help getting up, if you'd be so kind.  Then I'll go and leave you alone, sir."  He didn't know where he'd go, but he really had no right to impose himself on this man.

The man didn't move.  "What's your name?" he asked for identification again.

"I don't know, sir.  I can't remember anything.  Sir, where am I?"  The boy was getting more uncomfortable with the situation, and honestly was starting to freak out after realizing he didn't know who he was.

"Northern Minnesota, near the Canadian border.  Where are you from?"

"I… can't remember, but not here.  I've never been here.  I don't know how I know that, though."

"Well, you sound British, but how the hell did you get here?"

The boy was getting frustrated with these questions and the pain in his side and other parts of his body was increasing.  "I don't know!  I said that already.  I can't remember anything about me!"  His breathing started to speed up and get shallower.  The room was beginning to spin in front of his eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?  Maybe you should just lay back down," the man said, pushing slightly on his shoulders.  He didn't even notice when the man had come closer.

"Sir, what's your name?" he asked.

"Andrew Swenson, but you can call me Andy.  We should think of something to call you until you can remember," Andy smiled as he seemingly tried to reassure the confused boy.

"Evan," the name just popped into his head.  He didn't know where it came from, but it seemed familiar, somehow, and he smiled.  "I think I'd like to be called Evan."

"Ok, Evan.  I'm going to pull off this robe or whatever it is and your shirt.  I need to see how badly you're hurt.  You've been bleeding," he pointed to a red spot on the couch and matching spots littering the rug.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, Andy.  I'll get it," said Evan as he waved his wand, and the mess was gone.  Andy jumped back with wide eyes.

"What the hell was that?" he shouted.

"What?" asked Evan.  Then something else entered his mind like his broom did; Andy was a muggle.  "Oh no, oh no, oh no… Andy, will you promise not to tell anyone about this?  Please?"  Andy nodded his head.  "Ok, I'm going to tell you something, and you probably won't believe me, but just listen, ok?  I'm a wizard.  I don't know who I am or where I'm from, but I do know that I'm a wizard and I can do magic.  Please, try and understand.  I know it's impossible to believe, but please try."

The other man's eyes were roving all over the room, looking anywhere but at the man (_wizard!_) before him.  Eventually, he turned back to Evan after thinking about it for many minutes.

"So, what else can you do?" he asked tentatively.

Evan smiled, "Lots of things, but I don't know much about healing, unfortunately.  I think wherever I was, I was beginning to learn it, because I knew how to stop the bleeding last night.  Where am I from?  Who am I?  Damn, it's like it's on the tip of my brain, but I can't spit it out!"  He was growing frustrated again, and feeling even worse.  He felt hot and knew he must be getting a fever.

"Oh yeah, your injuries.  Just settle down, now.  We'll talk more about this wizard stuff later.  Lets get a look at your wounds now, ok?" said Andy gently.

Evan nodded.  It turned out that lifting his arms up above his head was much too painful, so Andy cut his shirt up the front with a scissor.  He inhaled sharply when the clothing was removed.

"Hey, Evan, I think we should get you to a hospital.  I don't think I can treat these," he said nervously.

"It's ok, I have a healing potion in my trunk that I can try first," said Evan.  Andy's blue eyes snapped up to meet Evan's green ones looking confused.  Evan, looking just as confused, reached into a pocket and pulled out a small wooden box, about the size of a jewelry box.  He pointed his wand at it and enlarged it to a full sized trunk.  "My trunk… healing potion… What's going on?  I remember little bits, then everything fades away again.  Er, Andy, could you look in the back right corner of the trunk?  There should be a green pouch with some glass vials inside.  They're labeled, could you give me the one that says 'general healing' and the one labeled 'pain reliever'?  Oh, do you think I have any broken bones?  I'm pretty sure I do, but never mind, we'll wait and see how these work."  

Andy just nodded dumbly and did as asked.  Evan downed the potions and pulled a face.  "Well, at least I can remember that potions taste like dung."  After a few minutes, Evan felt he was sufficiently healed for the time being, or at least the pain was numbed,  and sat up to look in the trunk.  He was still a little sore, even with the potions, but managed to shake it off and not think much about it.

"Hey, Evan.  What could have caused all those injuries?" asked Andy, sitting beside him.

"A duel."  Again, they were both shocked by his response.  "Yeah, probably a duel… but why would someone dump me in a forest without finishing me off, and with all of my possessions?  Or, what I'm assuming are my possessions.  There's not much here.  Not as much as there should be, I think.  Look, there's nothing with a name, place, or any useful information!"  There was a broom servicing kit, a small spinning top looking thing (_sneakoscope_, he told himself), some candies, a moving action figure of a dragon with the number four on it, the pouch with potions, another pouch with gold and silver coins, clothes, some silvery material (_invisibility cloak)_ and a photo album.  

Evan picked up the photo album and opened it.  Inside, he saw a man and a woman holding a baby.  They were waving and smiling at the camera.  The man had messy black hair, and the woman had beautiful red hair and green eyes.  The baby had dark hair like the father and was giggling as he waved his tiny hands at the camera, copying his parents.

"Wow!  They're moving!" exclaimed Andy.

"Yeah, in the wizarding world subjects of pictures and paintings move.  These must be my parents," he said sadly.  Did they miss him?  Were they looking for him?  There were other pictures as well.  Some without the baby, and some with other men holding the baby.  There was one with a black haired man and a sandy haired man looking lovingly at the child.  Evan sighed.  He flipped through the pages some more and saw that there were no more pictures of him with those two after about the age of one.  In fact, there weren't any other pictures of him until he looked to be around ten or so.  He was by a lake with a red-headed boy and a brown, bushy-haired girl.  There were a few other pictures with those two, and a few other people, including the two other men he saw in various pictures with his parents, but nothing to indicate where they were taken or who they were.

"So… if you're a wizard, is there some other way you can get a hold of someone?"

"Well, we use owls for post.  I remember that, but you need a name or a place to send it too, not to mention an owl.  I feel so stupid.  How does a person just forget who they are?"  He raked a hand through his hair and felt a few lumps on his head.  _That explains the headache._

"Well, you were pretty badly beat up, you know.  You could have had a knock to the head or something that caused it."

"Yeah, or maybe I was obliviated.  I don't think so, though, because why would they let me remember how to do magic?"  He ignored Andy's puzzled look at the term 'obliviated.'

Evan continued to look for anymore clues he could in his trunk, but he'd already emptied it.  There was no more information to gain there.  He decided to check the rest of his cloak pockets.  There was a key, quill, ink, and an old piece of parchment, but nothing else that could be of use.  On the key was engraved 'Gringotts.'  Evan thought that should have meant something, but couldn't place it.  It was like trying to reach that itch in the middle of your back where your fingertips could just barely graze the surface, but couldn't reach enough to actually satisfy the itch.

"Well, I'm sure I'm not from around here.  At least that's one thing I know.   But I don't know how to go about finding other witches and wizards to get back to… somewhere."

"Why don't you just stay here for a couple of days until you're feeling a bit better and have time to think on things.  Heck, maybe your memory will clear up by morning," said Andy in a friendly tone.  "Are you sure you don't need to go to a hospital, though?"

"Yes, thank you, Andy.  I can't begin to thank you for all of this.  You don't even know me.  If – when I figure out who I am, I'll repay you.  I promise."  Evan looked him in the eye and made sure Andy knew he was serious.

"You don't have to do a thing.  You're hurt and lost.  I'm sure you'd do the same for someone if they wandered into your cabin in the middle of winter.  I can't very well kick you out, can I?  You'd freeze to death!  I'd take you to the police to find out about missing persons, but I'm guessing you wouldn't be in any of their databases.  Why don't you lie down and rest now?  You look sick, and I don't think you're completely fixed up just because of some _potion_.  So, go back to sleep and I'll get you something to eat when you wake up."  Andy led him to a small bedroom off the main living area.  Evan was extremely wobbly on his feet and Andy put an arm around him, and more than half-carried him to the bed.

Evan felt incredibly guilty for all the fuss, "You don't have to feed me, Andy.  Just letting me rest here a little while longer would be plenty.  I'll go as soon as I can.  You've already done so much.  I'm sure you have someplace to be.  I honestly didn't mean to intrude."

"Don't worry about it, Evan.  I don't have anywhere to be right now.  I'm on break from school.  I go to a University a ways from here, but we have a few weeks off for Christmas holidays.  I don't really have much family to speak of, so I like to spend my time here.  It's peaceful this time of year," explained Andy.

Evan smiled, "It's Christmas?  As long as you're sure, then.  And I want you to know that you can kick me out anytime, and I won't think anything less of you.  You've already shown kindness beyond what I could have hoped for."

Andy smiled back and ignored most of what Evan said, "It won't be Christmas for a few days.  Get some sleep."  The stranger, and only friend 'Evan' had at the moment, left the room and the lids closed over bright green eyes.

***********

**A/N: **So, what do you think?  Continue or trash?


	2. Search

**Disclaimer:  **I own a calculator and it tells me I don't have much in the bank.  Through my ever-so logical mind, I figured out that I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it, because I don't have millions and millions of dollars in my bank account.  I am, in reality, a pathetic student who only eats foods that come in a box.  

**Chapter 2:  Search**

~~~

_He was in a brightly lit chamber underground.  It was a dungeon, but didn't have the typical slimy, smelly, rotten dungeon look about it.  It was comfortable and warm, almost inviting if you ignored the palpable feeling of fear throughout the room.  Two people in black robes knelt before a large chair where he sat.  Behind the two people, a row of five others stood against the back wall.  _

_"What do you mean, he's gone?" he asked in a quiet, deadly voice._

_"My Lord, he managed to get himself loose just beyond the wards.  He must have had a portkey; he just disappeared.  I am sorry, my Lord," groveled one of the men on the floor._

_"What was he doing near the edge of the wards?" he hissed from the chair._

_"You had asked that we bring him to y-" the man was cut off as "Crucio!" was muttered from the chair.  He held the curse for an unimaginable amount of time, until blood trickled out of the man's mouth from screaming.  Eventually, the screams died and the man's eyes took on a glossy sheen.  He lifted the curse and the man lay twitching on the floor._

_He turned to the second kneeling figure.  "Do you have anything to add?"_

_"No, my Lord," said the second man trying to steady his trembling voice._

_"Very well.  Avada Kedavra!"  The second man fell dead, without suffering the pain of his partner.  A second killing curse was unnecessary as the first man stopped twitching and lay perfectly still.  "Remove this mess," he ordered, and immediately four of the remaining men hurried forward to remove the bodies._

_"Severus," the man hissed, "tell me, what does that muggle loving fool think of today's events?"_

_"My Lord, he is most anxious.  The boy did not return to the school.  He cannot find him anywhere.  He is assuming the boy is dead.  I understand, he was severely broken before getting away."_

_"Yes, Severus.  Well, this does put an interesting spin on things.  Unfortunately, the boy is not dead.  I can still feel his presence.  Find out where the fool is searching and inform me if anything is found."_

_"Yes, my Lord."  The last man left in a swirl of robes._

~~~

"Evan?" said a voice on the other side of his eyelids.

He opened his eyes and looked into the deep blue above him.  "Andy?"  His hand was pressed to his forehead, which was searing in pain.

"Are you ok, Evan?  Do you need another one of those potions?" asked Andy.

"No, I'll be ok.  I just had a bad dream.  It's ok."

"You were moving around quite a bit and moaning in pain.  You looked like you were about to scream a couple times.  It took me forever to wake you.  I think it was more than just a bad dream."

"A _really_ bad dream," replied Evan.  The pain in his head was receding, but it still felt like the worst kind of headache.  Plus, he had even more to think about now.  He couldn't help but feel that what he saw had actually taken place.  He didn't know where, or who the people involved were, but they weren't good.  That much he could tell.  He only got one name out of it all too, Severus.  It tried to jog a memory in his befuddled head, but was met with a stony resistance to being jogged.  He had an irrational certainty that the boy they were talking about was him, and that he had apparently obtained his wounds by torture.  He knew one thing, they were still after him.  The name, Severus, seemed so familiar, like he could write to him, but he was with whoever was after him.  It wouldn't be a good idea to bring anyone to him until he figured out what was going on.  He didn't want Andy to be in danger either.  He'd have to leave as soon as he could, but as it was, he could barely walk.  He wasn't going anywhere at the moment.

"Do you think you can handle some soup?" Andy asked.

"I'll try.  I'm feeling a bit queasy though, so maybe just a little."  Evan knew he needed to eat to regain his strength, and he did feel hungry, but he didn't know if he'd be able to hold anything down.  He felt like he hadn't eaten in days.  For all he knew, maybe he hadn't.  It sounded like he'd been captured.  Perhaps part of the torture was no food… probably that curse he saw in his dream too.  That could be why his throat felt a little scratchy.  

Evan had almost an entire bowl of soup, surprising himself.  He didn't think he'd make half.  He looked down at himself and cringed.  He needed a bath.  Badly.

"Umm, Andy, do you think I could clean up a bit?" he asked quietly.

Andy glanced at him,  and said with a quirk of a smile, "I was just going to suggest it.  Come on," he helped Evan from the bed to the small bathroom connected on the left wall.  He sat Evan down on the toilet seat and started the bath.  "I don't think you're up to standing for a shower, are you?"

"No, I don't think so.  I wish I knew what they did to me.  That potion should have been strong enough to heal most of this, especially with the additional sleep," Evan said to himself.  Unfortunately, Andy heard.

"What do you mean 'they'?  Who did this to you?  Why?" he asked in alarm.

"Shh, relax.  I don't really know, but I think I was captured and, er…" he didn't want to say tortured, it sounded so awful.  He was saved from finishing with a nod from Andy.

"Well, there's soap and everything in there.  I set out a towel and some clean clothes.  Just don't drown, ok?" he joked.  "Do you need any more help?" 

"No, thanks though."  Evan didn't want to face the indignity of needing help getting out of his current clothes and into the tub.  He didn't even want to think about getting back out again.

He made himself relax and focused on doing one small task at a time, and finally after about ten minutes was soaking in the tub of warm water, scrubbing dried blood and dirt from his skin.  He wasn't surprised to see bruising over most of his body.  He could feel it when he moved, but what he didn't know was why the potion didn't heal them.  _It must have been that curse.  I must have had so much damage from that, that it healed the effects from the curse first.  Cruciatus curse.  That's what it's called.  I hope I have some more potions to heal the rest of this._

The boy called Evan finished scrubbing what he could reach and soaked for a few minutes in the warm water.  He could tell it was starting to cool, so he decided to try and make his way out of the bath.  

His muscles were more relaxed now after the bath, but it was still difficult to try and command them to do what he wanted.  He had many close calls where he slipped and almost hit his head on the hard porcelain tub, but he eventually made it out.  Unfortunately, he was only able to make it onto the bathroom rug in a kneeling position.  He was able to reach the towel and proceeded to dry himself, resigned to the fact that he'd be sitting on the floor for some time.

Before he finished wiping all the water droplets away, they had cooled on his skin and gave him a chill.  He stopped everything as the chill, or memory of an icy cold, seeped into his body.  

He felt like he was drowning in ice, and he could remember hearing screaming coming from somewhere.  And darkness.  Total darkness and isolation.  These things weren't happening now, but he was remembering the sensations so vividly that they may as well have been.

The recollection came to an abrupt halt with the invasion of loud knocking on the bathroom door, and Andy's worried voice calling, "Evan?  Are you ok?  I'm coming in."

The door opened and Evan sighed.  "I'm fine, Andy.  I was just remembering… something.  I don't know what it was, but not something I want to experience again.  Sorry if I scared you."

Andy crouched down next to him, and Evan finally noticed he was still on the floor covered only by a towel.  He was shivering like mad.  Andy said, "First of all, I don't think you're fine.  You obviously had some trouble getting out of the tub.  Second, I hope whatever you remembered either doesn't come back, or at least not until you know what it is.  You're really pale and shaking more than you were earlier.  Of course, you're probably cold from being naked and wet on the floor," Andy smirked.

Evan laughed lightly.  "Ok, I guess I could use a little help and some chocolate."  Evan stopped and tried to reason through the chocolate request.  His mind came up empty.  "Damn.  I know I need chocolate for whatever it was I just remembered, but I have no idea why.  Never mind.  Er, could you maybe help me sit up on the tub or toilet seat again?  I think I can take it from there."  He was extremely embarrassed now.  He didn't know if it was from being naked or helpless, and it was starting to get on his nerves.

Andy lifted him up to the toilet seat and Evan swayed to the side.  "Hey, Evan, why don't I just put you back in bed.  You'll have more energy later after you rest a bit.  Oh, don't look so embarrassed.  I used to have some… interesting roommates who would get way too drunk all the time, and I would end up as babysitter.  Trust me, you have nothing to be embarrassed about with me."  Before Evan could argue, Andy threw a large fluffy robe around him and carried him back to the bed he'd used earlier.

He flushed in embarrassment, but said softly, "Thank you, Andy."

Andy smiled in return.  "No problem.  I grabbed another one of those healing potion things in case you needed."

"Thanks again.  I didn't want to ask for another favor," Evan responded, looking down at his hands.

"Listen, none of this is a 'favor'.  It's not like I'm lending you fifteen bucks to get a pizza or something.  You were practically dead when you showed up here.  A person can't just turn away another person like that.  Now, get some sleep.  I might be out when you wake up, but don't leave.  I doubt you're in any condition to be outside in this weather.  It's about forty below zero with the windchill, so stay inside.  I'll probably be back before you wake up.  Is there any food you would like?"  Evan shook his head 'no'.  "Alright.  See you later."

Andy left the cabin and Evan laid in bed thinking.  Trying to think anyway, trying to remember.  Again getting frustrated, he summoned his photo album.  It flew over to him and landed with a thud on the bed next to him.  One of the first pictures had come loose when it landed, and as he put it back in place he noticed writing on the back.

_Mum, dad, and baby Harry – Christmas 1980_

Harry?  Apparently his name was Harry if he was the baby in the picture.  He had to have been.  He had looked in the mirror in the bathroom.  Without the cuts and bruises, he looked just like the father in the picture, except his eyes were green like the mother's eyes.  

_Where did the name Evan come from then?_ He wondered.

Eventually, he fell asleep; the only thought running through his mind was that his name was Harry and he'd have to tell Andy when he returned.

_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_

The Headmaster's office at Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a flurry of activity on an otherwise deceptively calm December afternoon.  The office was occupied by the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape.  All three men had worried expressions on their faces.  Snape's was accompanied by a pained look, which only served to worry the other two even more.

"Severus, are you well?  Shall I get Poppy?" asked Dumbledore.

Snape waved the older man off as he sat heavily in a chair.  "I'm fine, Albus, nothing a couple potions and rest can't heal."  Even as he spoke he pulled two vials from a hidden pocket and swallowed the contents without hesitation.

"Have you any news?" asked Dumbledore.

"The Dark Lord is furious.  He hasn't found the boy, nor does he have any idea where to look.  Two low ranking men were punished for their failure."  Snape didn't need to explain what 'punished' meant to the two other men in the room.  They were all more familiar with Voldemort's customs than they would have liked.

Snape continued, "I managed to talk to another Death Eater who was there.  Everyone saw Potter disappear by portkey, but this one new recruit, I think his name is McCall, swears that Potter created the portkey.  He heard him say 'Portus' before he dove to the ground and disappeared.  Only, he said the boy didn't have his wand at the time."  Dumbledore bowed his head gravely at this information.

Remus Lupin, who was usually quick on the uptake, felt like he was missing something important at this point.  "Isn't it good that he was able to create a portkey and get away?  I admit it's unheard of without a wand, never mind the fact that no one his age should know how, but isn't it still a good thing?  He's no longer a prisoner…"  Lupin trailed off sensing some explanation was coming. 

"Do you know anything about travel spells, Lupin?" Snape hissed.  With a reprimanding look from Dumbledore Snape softened his tone slightly.  "One must concentrated on where they want to go to be successful in creating a portkey.  Any number of things could go wrong without proper concentration.  He could have ended up on top of a mountain, under the sea, in a desert somewhere, or in the middle of a city… possibly parts of him in various places depending on what the key was made of.  The point is, we have no clue where to start looking.  From the state the boy was in, I doubt he was able to concentrate at all.  He probably doesn't even know where he is."

"Oh," was Lupin's only response.  He was in a daze.  Harry was lost.  What if they couldn't find him?  What if the enemy found him first?  Was he even healthy enough to survive until they did get lucky enough to find him?

"We already have people stationed at Order Headquarters and at Privet Drive.  There are plenty of people around here who can keep an eye out in this area.  I will contact some people in Diagon Alley to have a look around.  Is there anywhere else you can think that he would go?" Dumbledore asked Lupin.

"No, Albus, other than the Weasley's, which is obvious.  If he's not in any of these places, where do we start?" asked the concerned werewolf.  Harry had become family, almost like a son or little brother or favorite nephew, in the days since Sirius's death.  It had hit Remus hard, Sirius being his last remaining close friend, but they had almost lost Harry to his grief.  Remus had been the only one who could get through to him, and he eventually coaxed the boy out of his self-imposed isolation.  The young boy was so full of sadness and guilt that it had taken several months for Harry to admit that Sirius's death was not entirely his fault.  He now accepted that Dumbledore, Snape, the Order in general, and Sirius all had major parts to play in what had occurred in the Ministry of Magic.  That list wasn't even counting Voldemort and his Death Eaters, which were the real root cause of what had happened.

"Remus?"  He was shaken from his thoughts by Dumbledore gently calling him.  He looked up into blue eyes, noticeably lacking any twinkle.  "Ah, there you are.  I knew you were in that vast mind somewhere.  I'd like you to check the Shrieking Shack, if you wouldn't mind.  Tonks will assist you."

"Should we check the cave Padfoot stayed in by Hogsmeade too?" Remus asked.  For some reason it was easier using Sirius's nickname, than his real name.  It seemed more like he was back in school and Sirius and James were just in detention, rather than no longer living.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea.  We'll have a meeting tonight and gather reports then.  Tonks, make sure he rests when you've finished your search.  The full moon is approaching and I don't want you to exhaust yourself, Remus.  We'll see you tonight."  Dumbledore dismissed them and they left the room.  

After the door closed, Dumbledore sat down and sighed.  "Oh, Harry, where have you gone?"  He allowed himself a few minutes of meditation to clear away some of the jumbled thoughts and started again trying to figure out where the Boy-Who-Lived had gone.

A/N:  So, I finally decided to continue with this.  I have the whole thing mapped out now.  It's fairly short, unless something unexpected comes up.  I hate when those little plot twists come sneaking up on me, but I love them at the same time.  Anyway, I don't think it will be very long, but my posting time might be.  It shouldn't be four months again, but it will be a few weeks.  Of course, lots of fun reviews make me type faster!  : )


	3. Family

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, except some battered books.  Anything I write is purely for my own amusement and the pathetic happy feeling I get when someone reviews.

**Chapter 3:  Family**

Evan woke up to noises coming from the kitchen.  He slowly crawled out of bed and pulled on the clothes that were left out for him.  It was a difficult task, taking a full ten minutes to accomplish.  When he was dressed he wrapped a blanket around himself and walked out of the small bedroom.

"Hi, Andy, can I help you with anything?" he asked politely.

Andy turned around slightly startled.  "Evan, what are you doing out of bed?  You're going to hurt yourself more if you don't relax.  Go ahead and sit on the couch.  I'll be done in a minute.  I'm just making some coffee."

"Are you sure I can't help at all?" Evan asked as he grasped the wall for support.

Andy looked at him with an annoyed expression, but it was easy to see the concern hidden below the surface.  

"Look, Evan, you need to stop moving around.  I don't know why I ever agreed not to take you to a hospital, other than the fact there isn't one for miles, but you're in really bad shape.  I looked through that pouch again and there were only two of your healing potions left.  Do you think that's going to be enough?"

Evan made his way to the couch with only a little help from Andy and sat down heavily.  "That should be plenty.  Actually, the others I took should have healed everything fairly quickly…" he trailed off forgetting he was in the middle of talking to Andy.

"Evan?  Hey, Earth to Evan, are you in there?" pestered Andy.

"Wha?  Oh, yeah, sorry.  I just drifted for a minute.  Oh, I forgot to tell you.  I was looking at my photo album and one of the pictures fell out.  It said my name is 'Harry.'  So, I guess you could call me that instead of Evan if you want… I don't really know how I came up with that name, but it just seemed familiar for some reason," Harry explained.

"Did you look at the backs of any others?  Maybe you could find someone to contact who can help," exclaimed Andy with much excitement. 

"Yeah, maybe.  I didn't really look at any of the others.  I kind of fell asleep while I was looking.  I'll go look again."  Harry was about to get up when Andy stopped him with a look.

"I can bring it out here.  I told you to stop moving around so much.  How are you ever going to get better if you keep straining yourself?" 

"Thanks," said Harry as Andy handed him the photo album.

The two looked through the album at the back of every picture.  Unfortunately, all they found were phrases like, "Best friends," "Greatest Christmas Ever!", or "MWPP."  They had no idea what that last one meant.  There were a few other words, but never any names.

"ARGH!" Harry growled.  "This is so frustrating!  How stupid am I not to have put any names or places on these?  Hell, most of them don't even have writing at all."  Harry laid his head on the back of the couch and sighed.  "Well, would you like to do anything else?  We've looked through everything in that stupid trunk, and nothing is giving anything away about me."

"Well, you could tell me some more about all this magic stuff and being a wizard.  What you remember anyway," suggested Andy.

Harry tried to think of what he should tell him.  What was there to tell if he couldn't remember his own past.  He could recite spells for days on end, but he couldn't tell him where he'd learned it all.  He could show him how to ride a broom, but he couldn't say if he was good or not, or if there was any purpose other than transportation for them.

"Well, we can do basically anything you do non-magically using magic.  Like, cooking, cleaning, traveling, communicating, anything really.  All of those things are pretty superficial, but I think magic definitely has its benefits in healing.  Muggle medicine is just so invasive and sometimes harms a person almost as much as it helps.  We have spells and potions specialized for almost any kind of injury.  As I said before, I must have been learning healing, because I know some of the more basic spells.  Being a wizard opens up another entire world of being.  It's amazing."  Harry had a peaceful, dreamy look on his face as he thought about the wonders magic could do.  He may not have had any personal memories on the matter, but he could clearly see the magnificence of it all in his mind's eye.

"Could you show me some more magic?" Andy asked excitedly, rather like a five year old.

Harry was a little uneasy.  "I'm sure I'm not supposed to be doing magic in front of a muggle… but since no one's come by yet, maybe it doesn't matter in this country?  Alright, here goes.  _Accio Candy bar!_"  Harry grinned as the requested candy bar flew from the kitchen counter into the palm of his hand.  "That was a summoning charm… I guess that was obvious," Harry smiled again.  "Do you want half?" he asked.  Andy nodded with wide eyes as Harry used a severing charm to cut the candy in half, then he banished it the short distance to Andy's hand.

"Wow!  This is so… wow!" Andy exclaimed, and Harry laughed even though he fully agreed.  "So, are there any limits?  Is there anything that magic can't do?" he asked with twinkling eyes full of amazement. 

"Yes, there are plenty of things it can't do, and some pretty awful things it _can_ do.  For example, you can torture someone to insanity with a single curse, but so far, no amount of healing can bring them out of it.  Another curse kills instantly, but there's no way to bring back the dead," Harry finished quietly.  He was suddenly overcome by a feeling of sadness after saying the dead couldn't come back.  He couldn't remember why right away, so he pushed the thoughts aside for the moment.

Andy also looked a little sad.  "Oh, so you can't bring someone back, even if it wasn't a curse or something that killed them?" he asked with dying hope in his voice.

"Unfortunately, no."  There was a somewhat uncomfortable silence until Harry asked, "Er, it's none of my business and you don't have to answer, but who would you bring back if you could?"

Andy looked up and gave him a sad smile.  "My father had a heart attack about six years ago.  It would be nice to be able to say goodbye, you know?  I mean, I've moved on and all that, but I still wish I'd had that chance.  Especially at this time of year."

Harry nodded in understanding.  He didn't know who, but he could feel a deep sadness inside telling him that he'd lost someone important too.   Not remembering who or why made it even worse.  He needed to change the subject before he got lost in a grief he couldn't even remember.

"So, do you have any other family?" Harry asked cautiously.

Andy looked up with a small smile.  "Yeah, my mom lives with her sister in Arizona for the winter."  He gave a small laugh, "She says the cold is hard on her joints.  She's only fifty-two years old.  It's not like she's ancient or anything, but she likes it there.  That's all that matters I guess.  I have an older brother who lives in Denver.  He works at a bank, nothing too interesting.  We haven't gotten together for Christmas since my dad died.  We usually spend a few days together in the summer, but that's about it.  I sometimes feel like my real family is my friends.  Speaking of which, they'd like to come over and meet you.  Do you feel up to it?  I don't know if it'll stop them if you don't," he joked.  

Harry nodded.  "Sure, I guess.  As long as we're not going out dancing, I'll be ok."  Harry grinned at his new friend.  "So, who's coming over and when?"

"Josh, he was my neighbor growing up, and I've known him as long as I can remember.  Samantha, who I've been friends with almost as long as Josh.  She's an awesome friend, and before you ask, yes, just a friend."  Harry smiled and shook his head.  "Cory is Samantha's not-so-little brother.  He's two years younger, but much bigger than her.  It's been kind of a stupid joke for a while now.  And Liz, who was new to town in high school, but fit in perfectly with us right away.  I'm not sure when they'll be here.  Cory and Liz said something about bringing stuff for supper, so I'd guess somewhat soon."  As though using magical powers of his own, Andy's friends pulled into the snowy driveway at that moment.

"Have you told them, you know, about me?" asked Harry nervously.

"I've told them that you showed up all beaten and you have amnesia, but I haven't told them about magic or any of that, if that's what you're worried about.  I think they would have locked me up if I'd done that," Andy smirked.  Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

With a single knock the door opened without answer from Andy, and four people walked in, stomping off snow from their shoes on the way. 

"Merry Christmas Eve, Andy!" called a girl with chin-length blonde hair.  "And you must be Evan, Merry Christmas to you too," she said with a huge smile.

"Wait, it's Harry now, Sam.  We found a picture with his name on the back.  His first name anyway.  So, how are all of you?  What's for dinner?"

"My specialty," said Liz.

"She means spaghetti and meatballs, Andy," clarified Cory.

Josh was being very quiet.  Harry didn't know if that was his usual behavior or not, but he somehow doubted it.  He was giving Harry some very suspicious looks.  Andy must have noticed, because he grabbed Josh's attention right away.

"Hey, Josh, this is Harry, the one I told you about," Andy said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Josh," Harry greeted politely with a smile.  He was embarrassed at the weakness of his handshake, but he was already feeling drained from being up for the past few hours.  Josh looked at him as they shook hands, and something in his face changed.  He was becoming less suspicious.

"Hi, Harry, welcome to the winter wonderland," he grinned.

Harry was introduced to everyone, and they were polite enough not to ask too many questions.  Andy had told them earlier that Harry couldn't remember much of anything, and he would get extremely frustrated when he tried.

Liz and Cory started preparing supper around six.  Harry had some strange compulsion to help.  He felt horribly guilty just sitting there doing nothing and almost like he would be punished if he didn't help.  He wasn't feeling _too_ bad.  He had a headache that could knock out a hippogriff; he ached all over; and he was so tired he was sure that he could sleep for a week.  However, he felt like he could still be of some use, so he decided to offer.

"Liz?  Cory?  Can I help with anything?" he asked shyly, but politely.

Five sets of eyes turned to him in shock.  They were all speechless, and Harry was beginning to feel nervous and embarrassed.  Finally, Andy spoke.

"Harry, stand up," he commanded.

"Er… what?" Harry responded eloquently.

"Just stand up for a minute, I want to show you something," Andy insisted.

Harry figured it was better to comply than refuse his host.  He forced his groaning muscles to work and stood up from the couch.  He let the blanket fall back to the couch as he waited for more instruction.  His legs were aching already.

"Now, Harry, do you really feel up to helping with supper?" Andy asked seriously.

"Yes, I feel bad just doing nothing," Harry tried to explain.  It would have been more convincing if he hadn't been hit by a dizzy spell right afterward and had to grab the wall as his legs decided to give out.  Two pair of hands caught him and he looked sheepishly up at Andy and Josh.

Andy lifted an eyebrow.  "Still want to help?  Geesh, you have to be the most politely stubborn person I've ever met."

Harry apologized as he was helped back onto the couch and Sam tucked the blanket around him again.  

"No need to apologize, Harry.  But Andy's right, you are stubborn in your own nice way, aren't you?  I don't want to upset you or anything, but do you remember anymore about what happened to you?" Sam asked, and all eyes were once again on Harry.  He really didn't want to tell them, but they were all so nice to him.  Maybe if he just told them a little of it, not like there was much he remembered anyway.  If he left the magic out it wouldn't seem too fishy with the rest of the details he didn't know.  Samantha must have taken his silence for anger, because she quickly apologized.  "I'm sorry, Harry.  I shouldn't have asked that.  Even if you did remember, why would you want to tell a bunch of complete strangers?  Just pretend I never asked such a thoughtless thing, alright?"

Harry gave her a small smile, "It's ok, Sam.  As of now all of you are my closest friends, and I've known you less than a day, except Andy.  I just don't really know what happened.  I'm pretty sure I was captured by some people… I think I escaped, but I have no idea how I got here.  It seems pretty clear that I'm from England, but I just don't know… well anything."

"Why are you sure you were captured?" asked Cory.

"I've dreamt about it."  Harry looked down at the blanket covering him.  The room grew quiet after his soft statement.  He just wanted to crawl completely under the blanket and disappear.

The silence was finally broken by Josh.  "Hey, Liz, how's the food coming along?"

"It's just about ready.  I only have to drain the noodles and we'll be ready to eat."

The others got up to start getting dishes out.  Harry was given a warning glare from Andy not to get up.  Harry was about to open his mouth in protest, but was cut off before he began. 

"No getting up, and no feeling guilty about it.  My place isn't that big.  It'll take me three steps to bring you a plate of food.  No big deal, see?" he said as he handed Harry a plate full of spaghetti and meatballs.

Harry waited for the others to get their food before starting.  Everyone sat around on the couch or other chairs surrounding the television.  They watched some animated Christmas movies that were obviously for little kids, but Harry found them absolutely delightful.  He was only able to eat about half the food on his plate.  He tried to eat more, because he didn't want to seem ungrateful or wasteful, but his stomach was threatening to show him the first half of the plate again, so he stopped.

Harry was watching elves dancing merrily around a tree when he drifted off and the scene went black.

~~~

_            The room was dark, the only light coming from an angry red fire in the center, around which men in black cloaks were gathered._

_            "Severus," an evil voice hissed out of Harry's mouth.  "Tell me what the fool has found concerning the boy."_

_            "My Lord, he knows nothing more than he did when the brat disappeared."_

_"Good.  Where is he searching?" he asked._

_"The fool has sources all over the world.  Although, he is focusing on England, he has not ruled out other countries or even continents.  As far as I know, he has had no leads yet, my Lord," assured the man named Severus._

_"Severus, are you sure you have his complete trust?"_

_"I have as much as many of the other teachers, but I must admit that he does seem to withhold information from me, likely due to my questionable past."_

_"It is as I thought.  How can I be sure that the boy isn't simply at his relations' house?  You admit that the bumbling fool wouldn't trust you with this information, correct?"_

_"That is a possibility, my Lord," Severus reluctantly agreed._

_"Very well.  I would like to know if the boy is at his muggle relatives' house.  I have sent scouts throughout the world as well, but I believe his disappearance was too convenient.  I believe the boy had a portkey to that safe house and those incompetent fools didn't take it from him!  We will go to Surrey and retrieve the boy.  If he is not there, I'm sure holding his precious family will draw him back to me."_

_"An excellent plan, my Lord."_

_"Now, as to your lack of information, you must be punished.  I have spies for a reason, Severus.  A spy with no information is like a house elf that can't cook; something to be disposed."  He let that pleasant thought linger for a moment before yelling, "Crucio!"_

_Pain was shooting through his scar and seemed to radiate to the rest of his body until he was almost convulsing with each wave of intense agony._

_~~~_

"Harry!" shouted a voice above him.  

He reacted on instinct and pulled out his wand at the same time yelling, "_Stupify_!"

He saw a body fly through the air and crunch into the wall opposite.  There were other people standing around him, but they were backing away slowing and had frightened looks in their eyes.  One came forward.

"Harry?" a girl asked tentatively.  "Hey, try to relax.  You were having a nightmare.  Can you calm down?"

Harry was still staring wildly around the room.  Who were those people in black cloaks?  Were they really after him and his family?  He had to get to Surrey, but he didn't know where to go from there or what to do.  There was a person on the floor and two others kneeling next to him.  Another was getting a rag wet in the sink.  A girl was standing before him.  He recognized her from earlier that day.

"Sam?" he asked quietly.  His voice felt hoarse.  Had he been screaming?

"That's right, Harry.  Are you ok now?  You threw Josh clear across the room.  I think he's knocked out."

Harry looked on in horror as the others tried to revive their friend.  He got up, ignoring the protests from Samantha, and kneeled next to the unconscious Josh with Andy and Liz.  Cory rushed over and pushed him down to the ground.

"What did you do?  Are you trying to kill us or what?  We've been nothing but nice to you, and then you go and throw him against the wall?  How did you do that anyway?  What is that?" Cory demanded looking at the wand.

Harry didn't know what to do.  He needed to check if there were any major injuries, but he didn't know how he would get any of them to trust him again.  He saw Samantha take Cory off to the side and made him sit quietly.  

Harry decided to take a chance.  "Andy, I'm sorry.  I was dreaming about… something.  Anyway, can I take a look at him?  I need to help him."

Andy looked at him for a few seconds and nodded.  He helped Harry up to a sitting position and closer to Josh.

Harry checked him over.  He didn't seem to be hurt from Harry's point of view, so he decided to revive him and ask if there was anything he'd missed.

"_Enervate_," he muttered.  Josh's eyes fluttered open and he looked around quickly with his eyes.  "Does anything hurt?" he asked calmly.

Josh moved to sit up and grabbed his head.  "Yeah, my arm might be broken, and I've got a horrible headache.  What happened anyway?  I tried to wake you up, and next thing I know I'm flying into a wall."

Harry chose to ignore that question and did a quick scan for injuries with his wand.  "Your arm isn't broken, although it may hurt for a few days.  I think I have something to help both your head and arm though.  Andy, can you get me my pouch?"

Andy nodded and retrieved it swiftly.  He handed it to Harry who began digging through the various potions he had with him.  He was relieved to find the one he was looking for.

"Can you get me a small glass of water?" he requested.  Again, Andy obliged without question.

Harry added a capful of the potion to the glass and handed it to Josh.  "Drink this all at once, if possible.  It might have a strange flavor, but try to ignore it and drink it all down.  It will alleviate the headache and should sooth that arm as well."

"What is it?" Josh asked skeptically.  Andy gave him a look, and Josh drank it down with a sigh.  Less than a minute later he looked at Harry in shock.  "It's gone.  All of the pain, even the sore muscles from running around in the snow all day yesterday!  What was that, some kind of miracle cure?"  He smiled at Harry.

"Er… it was just a solution I learned to make once…" Harry explained lamely.

Liz looked at him with wide eyes that held some sort of knowledge.  "Harry, are you holding a – a wand?"

_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_

"Severus!" Dumbledore exclaimed as the pale potions master collapsed into a chair.  "What happened?" he asked in a business like voice, at the same time handing the man pain relieving potions.

Snape drank them immediately.  "He doesn't have any leads either, or at least none he's sharing with me.  He has scouts sent to different parts of the world, but he has come up with a new plan.  He thinks he can lure Potter to him by attacking his relatives' house.  He believes you are hiding the boy there, and if you're not, he thinks it will draw him out of wherever he's hiding."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment.  "Did he say when this attack would take place?"

Snape shook his head.

Dumbledore was lost in thought for a while longer until he sighed.  "Why did he hurt you tonight?"

"He believes I'm not doing an adequate job as his spy.  He doesn't think I have your full trust, and I don't deliver enough information.  Albus, you know he doesn't need a reason.  He felt like it, so he did it.  It's done."

Dumbledore nodded with a pined look on his aged face.  "I'm sorry to ask so much of you, Severus.  I don't like to see you in pain."

"Forget it, Albus.  I haven't been forced into anything.  This was my decision.  Will that be all?"

"Yes, get some rest, Severus.  Take a bubble bath with a rubber ducky and you'll feel better in the morning," Dumbledore advised with a semblance of the old twinkle in his eyes.

"Perhaps I should call those specialists at St. Mungo's, Albus.  Good day," Snape said, lacking the usual bitterness reserved for students and colleagues.

"See you tomorrow, Severus."

A few hours later, the headmaster of Hogwarts could be found gazing out his high window at the full moon worrying about two former students and Harry.  He was unceasingly worried about Severus Snape as long as he was serving his dual role.  He never knew when the man left the castle holding his left arm if that would be the last time he would see him again.  Another former student, Remus Lupin, was taking Harry's disappearance extremely hard.  Of course, the transformation being so close didn't help any.  Dumbledore just hoped the werewolf would be able to make it through tonight, then he would feel, hopefully, a little better about the situation.  He had been doing all he could to help in the search, in fact more than he should, because the upcoming moon wore him out so badly that Dumbledore thought he might have to have Remus restrained in the hospital wing for the man's own safety.

Naturally, he allowed Remus to continue helping.  If he was idle for too long, he became depressed and moody.  Most of the time he was partnered with Tonks, but not tonight.  Tonight was the full moon, and none of his old friends were left to spend it with him.  Harry had been studying to become an animagus, but he hadn't yet completed the transformation.  Even with the Wolfsbane potion, Dumbledore was worried that Remus's extremely dark emotions of late may manifest in his wolf form and cause him severe bodily harm.  Professor McGonagall agreed to check on him later on after she finished with a small Order meeting.  She was the unfortunate one to have to explain Harry's disappearance to the Weasleys who didn't know yet.  Dumbledore didn't expect her back before the wee hours of the morning.

He was quite sure that Harry was nowhere in England.  He had sent several owls out with letters for him, but they all returned with sealed messages.  His next course of action was to send messages with long distance owls.  

The busy headmaster decided to get some rest, since there was nothing he could do at the moment.  As he lay down for the night, a conversation from earlier that day surfaced in his mind.  

_~_

_"We are using too many Order members for this.  What if there is an attack?  Albus, we have no clue as to where to start searching.  For Merlin's sake, we don't even know if the boy is alive!" shouted Severus Snape._

_"Severus, I appreciate your concern, but we must keep looking wherever we can.  I know that Harry is alive."  Dumbledore cast a glance at a shimmering silver object on a high shelf.  "It's true that I cannot locate him, but I do know he is alive and he needs our help.  If you get wind of any attacks, then I will have to reassign duties as necessary, but until that happens I want every available person out looking.  He is a resourceful boy, but I fear that he will not last long in the condition you described."_

_Snape lowered his eyes and nodded.  In a more subdued voice he said, "I understand that the Death Eaters who captured him didn't even search him.  It's possible he still has his trunk and the emergency potions with him.  If he can get to them he will be fine."_

_Dumbledore nodded.  "I hope so.  We will know when we find him."_

_Snape agreed, then hissed in pain.  He grabbed his left forearm and said, "I will try to find out if he has any information."_

_"Be careful, Severus.  I'll be up when you get back," the headmaster assured as Snape left his office._

~

Dumbledore fell asleep with the only hope he had left to hold on to; Harry was alive, and Voldemort didn't have him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **not mine, all J.K. Rowling's and friends.

From chapter three:

Liz looked at him with wide eyes that held some sort of knowledge. "Harry, are you holding a – a wand?"

**Chapter 4: Untitled**

            Harry looked around at the five muggles staring at him and his wand.  Only Andy knew the truth, but Liz looked as if she knew he was a wizard too.  He was trying to decide whether he should obliviate them, stun them and run, or explain everything to them.  Since he didn't know the intricacies of casting a selective obliviation spell, and didn't think he could run, he decided just to go with the tide.  After all, maybe Liz just thought he was a rather strange boy who carried a pretend wand… he doubted that.

            "Are you a witch?" he asked Liz.  _Oops, that was definitely not what I wanted to ask first._

"No, but I've heard… stories," she said uncertainly.

"Oh," he was disappointed.  He hoped she was a witch and she'd know how to get help for him.  "Er, should we have dessert?" he asked in a lame attempt to change the conversation.

Josh looked at him a little awed and a little frightened.  "What are you?  What did you do to me?"  

"I-I just got scared… I reacted on instinct from my dream.  I have to get to Surrey," he mumbled mostly to himself.  Where were the officials?  Shouldn't he have been arrested for using magic not only in front of muggles, but _on_ a muggle?  

"We saw how you reacted, but _how_ did you do it?  Why did you ask Liz if she was a witch?  And what is that?" he asked pointed to the wand again.  Harry realized he had it raised in a defensive position and lowered it.

"I, well, I am a w-wizard, and this is my wand.  Never mind that for now.  Liz, what kind of stories have you heard?  Where did you hear them if you're not a witch?" Harry asked quietly.

"My grandmother used to tell us kids all kinds of tales when we were young.  She would tell us about her sister's school, and how paintings moved and talked.  She loved to tell us about people flying on broomsticks and casting spells.  The creatures she talked about were amazing…  When I was little I always wanted to ride a unicorn," she said with a laugh and slight blush.  "We all just thought they were stories she'd made up, because she was such a good story teller.  It's true, thought, isn't it?  All of the spells and creatures and all that is true."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, then he snorted.  "Except for riding a unicorn.  If she ever told you that, she was making it up.  They're much too proud and pure to let a human ride.  Do you think we'd be able to contact your grandmother or her sister?" he asked hopefully.

"No, she died a few years ago.  I never knew her sister; she was killed many years before my father was born.  I heard once that she was murdered, but no one really knows much about what happened," she explained sadly.

"I'm sorry, Liz.  I didn't mean to bring it up," Harry apologized.

"It's alright, Harry.  Now, about you – what exactly is going on?" she asked seriously.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too," demanded Cory, who was looking not a little afraid of Harry and his wand.

Andy spoke before Harry could explain.  "Let's get everyone off the floor first, eh?  I don't really care what Harry is or can do, all I know is that he's still hurt and my guest."  

They followed his directions and Harry found himself back on the couch with Josh and Andy on either side and the others on chairs in front of him.

"Are you feeling alright, Josh?" Harry asked worriedly.

Josh smiled, "Don't worry, buddy.  It's not like I never took a knock to the head before, and your little drink made it stop hurting.  What about you?  You don't look so good," he observed.

In truth, Harry felt like he could drop dead any moment.  Well, that was an exaggeration, but he didn't feel particularly well.  The injuries were enough, but to have to explain magic to a group of muggles was quite another chore.

"You look like you've been run down by a pack of wolves," joked Samantha.

"Really?  I must look pretty good then.  I feel like I've been taken down by a dragon or two."  He smiled at her to try and ease her concern.  "I'm kidding, I feel fine."

"Liar," smirked Liz.

"Well, ok, maybe not _completely _fine, but I'll live."  Harry looked around and saw that they were not going to drop the whole magic issue, and he was too tired to fight it at this point.  "Right, where to start…  Ok, I'm a wizard, which you people seem to have accepted with an odd amount of trust."

"Nah, we're just waiting for all the details before we send you off to the funny farm," stated Josh with a barely restrained smile.

"Well, I guess I can show you some stuff, considering I haven't been taken away yet."

"What do you mean taken away?" asked Samantha frantically.

"It's against wizarding law to do magic in front of muggles, non-magical people.  I should have at least gotten a warning or something.  Maybe this country's government isn't as strict.  Anyway, what should I show you?" he asked himself out loud.  He smiled and said, "_Accio broom!  Accio photo album!_"  The two items came flying into the room, narrowly missing Andy's head, and landed on Harry's lap.  "Well, this is my broom.  Yes, it flies.  No, I will not show you right now because I'll fall off, and we'd need to go outside where I hear it's pretty cold."  They laughed a little as they stared at the broom.  "This is full of wizarding photos.  The people move around, but they don't make any sound."  He let them look at the pictures for a while, until they'd seen them all.

"So, where do you really come from, Harry?  Why are you here?" Cory asked.  He seemed to have lost some of his fear and was merely curious at this point.  

Harry sighed.  "I don't know.  It's true that I just showed up in the forest, and I don't know who I am.  I couldn't have apparated here, I wasn't strong enough.  Oh, sorry, apparating is like teleporting from one place to another.  You have to concentrate and be in fairly good physical condition to do it, otherwise you could splinch yourself.  That's where part of you stays where you started, and part ends up at your destination.  I don't think I flew in, because my broom was shrunk and in my pocket when I woke up.  I must have taken a port key, but whether that was mine or theirs I don't know."

"'Theirs'?" asked Liz.

"The wizards who captured me.  Er, listen, I need to leave this place.  They're still looking for me, and I don't want you guys to get caught in the middle if they figure out where I am."

"What do you mean you're leaving?" exclaimed Andy.  "Might I remind you that you can barely walk across the room, much less get to England?!"

"I know, Andy, but you don't understand.  If these men find me here, they will hurt you, maybe even kill you.  I won't let that happen," stated Harry.

Andy didn't seem swayed, but asked a different question.  "Where will you go?"

"Surrey, England."

"What's there?"

"Apparently my relatives," Harry said distractedly.  He didn't know how he would get there, but he had to.

"When did you remember that?" Andy asked.

"I didn't.  It was in my dream.  I can't explain it, but I'm dreaming of the group of wizards who are after me.  I know it's real.  They've decided to attack my relatives to try to get me back.  I need to go help them."

"Harry, even if those dreams are real, it's just a big trap.  Can't you see that?" Josh asked.

"Yes, I know.  If I go in expecting a trap, I'll be ok.  Hey, none of this is your responsibility.  You don't even know me.  You've already helped more than I could have hoped."  Harry was absent-mindedly rubbing his chest, which had become tight in the past several minutes.  He thought it was from the kindness of these strangers, but he was starting to question that as it got more painful breath after breath.

"Harry?" Andy's voice asked next to him.  Harry's eyes were closed, but he didn't really remember closing them.  He heard people calling his name, but it was too hard to breathe, and he couldn't answer.

He felt something cool pushed into his hand and looked down.  It was a pain relieving potion.  He opened it and drank a couple mouthfuls right away.

After a few seconds his breathing became easier and he looked up at Andy, who was looking both anxious and relieved.

"Feeling better?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, thanks for that.  Merlin, what I would give for a healer right now… Anyway, where was I?  I kind of lost my train of thought."

"It's ok, Harry.  Why don't you go to bed?  We'll worry about other things in the morning."

"Wait, Surrey.  I have to get back there!"

"We'll take care of it, Harry," said Liz.

"What?  How?" he asked.

"We'll pool our money and get you a plane ticket," explained Josh.

"Aren't those really expensive?" asked Harry.

"Nah, don't worry about it.  It means a free ticket for you.  But, you have to get better first, young man," Samantha commanded.

Harry was exhausted and didn't care to argue on the matter anymore.  Although, he was pretty sure those plane tickets were quite pricey.  "Alright, I'll go to bed.  We'll talk about the plane ticket thing later.  Hey, Andy, are there anymore healing potions left?"

Andy looked through the pouch again.  "Yeah, one and a half.  Do you want the whole one?"

Harry thought for a moment, "No, I better just take the half.  I don't want to run out if anything else happens.  I don't have the ingredients here to brew anymore either.  Damn, I shouldn't have gone through so many.  I've never needed more than a whole one before…" Harry trailed off voicing his thoughts out loud.

"Do you think you need more help than just the potions?" Andy asked.

"What?  Oh, no, I'll be fine.  It's just that the potions usually accompany a healer's spells and such.  Don't worry, I'll be good as new in the morning," he assured them.

With that, he got up and walked unsteadily to the bedroom and crawled into the comfortable bed.  He knew he was fooling himself if he thought he'd be fine by morning.  If that was true, the potions should have already fixed everything.  As it was, he probably wouldn't be completely fixed up until he saw a healer, or rested for a couple of weeks.  It disturbed him how much energy it had taken to get from the living room into the bedroom.  He didn't even change out of his clothes or pull back the blankets before he fell asleep.

~~~

The familiar room with its black robed occupants appeared before his eyes.  A dull throbbing in his scar made itself known despite the pain potion he'd taken earlier.

_"The arrangements have been made," he hissed.  "By the fifth day of the new year, the insolent boy will be mine and Hogwarts will fall without him.  It is time to celebrate, my friends.  I have brought treats for the holiday.  Enjoy," he said with an inhuman laughter tumbling out of his mouth._

_A door to his left opened and two muggles were pushed through, a young boy and girl.  They looked to be siblings in their early teens and immensely frightened.  For some reason this pleased Harry, and he threw a curse at the girl.  She shrieked in pain and horror as numerous small cuts appeared all over her body.  Her brother tried to go to her but was held back by an invisible force._

_"Have fun tonight, my faithful followers.  Imagine what a treat it will be  to have the Boy-Who-Lived here soon.  Severus, if you please."_

_A tall man walked over and knelt in front of him as the others started having their 'fun' with the muggles._

_"Yes, my lord?"_

_"Severus, I would like you to join in the festivities tonight.  You often let yourself get lost in your work and are denied the pleasures I allow."_

_"Thank you, my lord.  I only wish to serve you and think of my own pleasure as inconsequential to our goals.  If it is your wish, I will give in this night and take advantage of your generosity," replied the silky voice._

_"It is my wish, Severusss.  When you are through, come back," he commanded._

_"Of course, my lord."  The man named Severus glided over to the gathering crowd, many of whom parted for him._

_Harry was pleased.  His servant was excellent for obtaining difficult potions, but his loyalty was still an issue.  If he had refused Harry's offer, he would have joined the 'treats'.  _

_Harry watched as Severus circled the two youths, reveling in their fear without doing anything.  _

_"Choose," Severus commanded to the muggles._

_They looked at him blankly.  He held up his wand and a vial.  Harry didn't know what the vial was, but trusted it was something adequately nasty._

_The boy pointed at the wand, obviously trying to save his sister some pain.  'Foolish muggle,' Harry thought.  'Likely whatever potion that is will cause more than enough pain compared with a wand.'_

_Severus shook his head with a smirk and flicked his wand at the girl.  She was slammed into the floor and held there by a strong presence on her chest making it hard to breathe.  The potion was shoved down the boy's throat.  After a few seconds he was screaming louder than the girl had under one of the other's Cruciatus curses.  Loyal or not, Severus's tortures were usually more interesting than the rest.  Most Death Eaters put no thought into it and went for the painful curse.  A select few, Severus included, like variation.  Harry felt a smile form on his face.  He enjoyed a variety show as much as the next Dark Lord._

_Severus approached.  "My lord, you wished to see me again?"_

_"Yes, Severus.  Thank you for breaking up the mundane curses.  Wasn't it delicious when you circled the carrion without doing anything to earn their fear?  Yet, you could taste the terror emanating from them."  Harry stopped to drink in the feeling again.  After a few moments he spoke again.  "I expect you to inform me of any leads the old fool has at once.  Good night, Severus."_

_"And you, my lord," Severus started to rise._

_"One moment, Severus.  I feel like celebrating again, but I would like a fresh participant.  You will do nicely.  Crucio!"_

_~~~_

Harry woke with a start and his scar a fiery gaping wound, or so it felt.  Lifting a hand to his head, he found it normal to the touch if a bit hot.  He was shaking all over and felt like he was going to be sick.  Check that, he was sick.  He quickly cleaned up the mess with his wand as he started to catch his breath.

He'd seen what was happening to those muggles.  Not just what Severus did, but the others also, as they were in the background the whole time.  Those were young kids!  No more than thirteen he guessed.  There was no reason for them to be tortured like that, or anyone for that matter.

The one important thing he'd gotten from the dream was that the attack would be on, or before, January fifth.  He needed to get to England soon.  Tomorrow was Christmas, so he had some time still, but not much considering he still needed to find where exactly he needed to go in Surrey.

It was only one in the morning.  Finding his potion pouch next to the bed, he dug around for a dreamless sleep draught.  He drank it and quickly fell asleep.  In his fading mind remained one word, 'Hogwarts.'  What did it mean?

_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_

Professor Dumbledore was up early the morning of Christmas Day.  He wasn't opening gifts, or even wrapping any.  Instead, he was scribbling furiously on several pieces of parchment.  Once he was done, he attached the letters to each of a dozen owls and sent them out of the window.

He decided to go to the infirmary and check on Remus Lupin.  The previous night had been the full moon, and he'd injured himself quite badly.  It was nothing Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix, of course, but it still worried the aged headmaster.  It pained him to see any of his children hurt, especially those to which it happened often.

The ex-defense professor was sleeping comfortably in a bed in the corner.  There was a bottle he recognized as dreamless sleep potion on the bedside table.  Dumbledore sat on a chair between the bed and the window, alternately looking at the younger man and the snowy grounds.  He was lost in thought, trying to figure out how to determine his young Gryffindor's location.

He noticed a dark-clad figure emerge from the forest and stumble toward the castle doors.  He rushed out of the Hospital Wing and through the doors into freshly fallen snow, and approached the freshly fallen potions professor.

"Severus?" he asked gently.

"Jan – airy – fffth," he mumbled.

"Come, Severus, and get inside.  We'll fix you up and you can tell me then.  I can't understand you right now."  He was worried, but he didn't seem to do anything else these days.  He rarely saw the proud man in this state and it pulled at his soul a little more each time.  He knew that he had put the man in this condition.  Maybe not directly, but if Severus wasn't working for him, he certainly wouldn't be going to torture sessions with Voldemort.  

He managed to lead the disoriented Snape to the hospital wing and into a bed.  It was nice not to have to fight with him, but it only served to increase his uneasiness.

He stuck his head in the nurse's door.  "Poppy, Severus has just returned and needs attention."  She nodded sharply and headed out to the ward.

Snape was unconscious and she didn't bother waking him until she was done with her healing.  Dumbledore couldn't argue that the man was a very difficult patient.  He just watched, slightly amused when he knew the man was in no serious danger, because Snape acted like such a petulant child when it came to relying on other people for anything.

When his eyes finally opened, Snape wasted no time in giving his report.  "He has set a deadline for the attack.  It will be on or before January fifth.  I don't know if there is any significance to the date or if it was just an arbitrary choice.  He also brought in what he called holiday treats for us.  They were a young brother and sister, muggles by their reactions.  He – I," for the first time, Snape faltered in his report and gulped down a drink of water from the glass offered.  "He requested that I participate.  I did as expected.  He again ordered me to tell him anything you learn concerning Potter."

Dumbledore sighed.  For once they weren't intentionally withholding information from Voldemort; they simply didn't know where Harry was.

"Did he punish you for lack of information again?" Dumbledore asked regretfully.

Snape's lip curled.  "I told you before, Albus.  He needs no reason.  Tonight, more accurately this morning, he wanted to celebrate some more.  The muggles were about wasted by that time from his point of view.  He wanted someone unharmed, and I was the lucky one.  He decided to put a little variation in the routine tonight.  I believe he gets bored using the Cruciatus so often, even though it is the most effective."

Dumbledore nodded and dropped the subject.  Snape didn't like to talk about it anymore than he liked hearing about the torture.  

After doing all he could (what Snape would let him), Dumbledore left to get some more rest.  There was little he could do until the owls returned.  When he was a little more rested, he would continue planning the ambush on Privet Drive.

**A/N: **Please leave some feedback.  This chapter was a little iffy for me.  I liked some parts, and some just didn't want to come out right, so I got frustrated and just stopped rewriting.


	5. Holiday Cheer

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything relating to Harry Potter.  If you want to sue me, I hope you're happy with half a box of Triscuits!

**A/N:**  So… less than two months… that's ok, right?  Er, sorry?  Excuses: exams, funeral, other fics, laziness.  I think that last one was the biggest.  Anyway, has anyone tried to write a Christmas scene in May/June?  Blah.  I hope it's ok.  I kind of liked it… even though not much plot came through in this one, it just kept going with holiday fluffiness.  Sorry 'bout that.  Review anyway, please!  : )

Chapter 5:  Holiday Cheer 

Harry woke to the smell of fresh bread and cinnamon.  He went to the bathroom and cleaned up some before going out into the kitchen.  He was surprised to see Liz and Samantha covered in flour and laughing quietly, although it seemed a strain to keep quiet.

Harry greeted them with a smile and, "Happy Christmas."

"Oh, Harry, we didn't wake you, did we?" asked Samantha in a guilty voice.

"No, I didn't even know you were here.  What are you two up to?" he asked with a grin.

Liz laughed again.  "Baking, can't you tell?"

Harry laughed and coughed a bit.  The two girls each took an arm and led him to the couch.  He was too amused with their faces and clothes to protest.

"You sit there, young man.  No wandering around.  Now, how are you feeling this morning?" asked Samantha seriously.

Harry thought about it and took stock of his injuries again.  He was still definitely in pain and wouldn't be running any races soon, but he felt better overall.  "Better than yesterday," was his reply.

"Good.  You just relax while we get you something to eat," said Liz.

"Where are Andy and the others?" Harry asked.

"Feeding the wildlife," answered Samantha.  She elaborated after seeing Harry's puzzled look.  "Every Christmas they go around the woods and put out different kinds of food.  It's their gift to nature or some such nonsense, but it is very sweet.  They'll be back around noon for lunch, then we can play games or something.  Maybe you could show us more magic!" she suggested excitedly.

Harry smiled shyly, "Maybe.  I'm honestly really surprised that I haven't gotten any word on doing things in front of muggles.  So, about this plane ticket idea you had – er, how much money is it going to cost?"

"Don't you worry about that.  It's Christmas, consider it a gift.  We'll get it ordered tomorrow and you should be able to leave in a few weeks."

"A few weeks?!" Harry exclaimed.  "Sorry, but I have to get back before the fifth of January or it'll be too late.  I'll see if I can find another way…"  He wondered if he could make a portkey that far.  He'd never made one before, and he wondered just how difficult they were.  He decided that he better not mess with it if he didn't know.  It seemed like one of those things that could go _really_ bad, like apparating. 

Liz sat next to him on the couch and put a hand on his shoulder.  "It's alright, Harry.  We'll take care of it, ok?"

"Why are you doing this for me?  You just met me, and you don't know anything about me.  _I_ don't know anything about me!  I don't even know if I'm rich or poor, so I don't know if I can pay you back for the plane ticket if that works out.  I don't know what to do on a plane; I've never traveled that way," Harry rambled on, fretting about this and that until Liz grabbed his other shoulder as well.

"Dude, shut up a minute.  I can get cheap tickets.  I've been working for a company with offices in New York and San Diego for about a year now.  I've had to fly back and forth at least every two weeks.  I have loads of miles saved up that you can use."  He must have looked confused, because she elaborated.  "When you fly, you can earn a certain number of miles for each flight.  Well, I've taken a lot of flights, and the company pays for them all, because they're business.  So, now I have all these miles saved up, but I'm so sick of flying that for vacation I stay in one spot.  I'm not going to use them anytime soon, so I might as well let you.  Hey, I might even have enough to cover the whole cost!  Do you get it now?"

Harry nodded with a small smile on his face.  Liz's explanation seemed very familiar somehow.  Not so much the explanation itself, but the enthusiasm with which she shared the information.  An empty feeling passed through him.  He realized that he missed his friends.  He didn't remember who they were, but he still missed them.  He picked up the photo album, which was still out from the night before, and looked through the more recent pictures.  He wondered what the people in the pictures (his friends, he assumed) were doing for Christmas.  _Do they miss me?  I hope I'm not ruining their Christmas._

He sighed sadly and set the album down.  He was startled when a pair of arms surrounded him.  He relaxed when he realized that it was Samantha.  She held him for a few minutes, then let go with a peck on the cheek.  "Merry Christmas, Harry."

"Thanks, Sam.  I'm going to take a shower, ok?"

"Need any help?" Liz teased suggestively.

Harry blushed bright red and mumbled, "No, I think I can manage on my own."  The girls giggled at his retreating back, and he smiled.  Even if he did miss his friends that he couldn't remember, this Christmas would be interesting at the very least, and he was making new friends. 

When he was cleaned up and dressed for the day, Harry joined everyone in the other room again.  The boys were back, and they all had rosy red cheeks, showing the low temperature outside.

"Happy Christmas, everyone," he said shyly.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," they replied in scattered responses.

They had a lunch of simple deli sandwiches and warm soup.  Harry was enjoying himself, even if he did feel out of place.  His new friends did what they could to make him feel welcome, and he was very grateful for it.

"Present time!" shouted Josh.  He was very much in the holiday spirit, wearing a red sweater over a green turtle neck, and a red hat on his head.  He'd been singing carols all day, even when the others stopped singing along and told him to quit.  Harry could only laugh at his exuberance. 

Josh plopped down next to the scrawny tree and started handing out the nicely, and some not-so-nicely, wrapped gifts.  Everyone placed their gifts in a pile before them, without opening any.  Harry was shocked when he was handed a few packages.  He had no idea what to say.  He was so happy, but he felt guilty that he didn't have anything to give them. 

He looked up at each of them and stuttered, "I-I can't take this… I don't have anything for you… you've all done so much already… I just."

"Hey, it's ok," said Andy.   "We like giving gifts, so make us happy by accepting them."  Andy smirked at Harry's confused face as the lost boy tried to figure out how he could decline the gifts politely.  He really didn't feel like he deserved them, but he didn't want to be rude either.  Finally, he decided he didn't feel well enough to argue, so he would just take the presents and hopefully repay his new friends at some point.

The group went in turns, each opening one present at a time.  They had a rule that you had to try and guess what the gift was before removing the paper.  Harry didn't think his cheeks could take anymore smiling and laughing.  Josh and Cory were hilarious, both in their guesses and in the gifts they gave.

Liz had given Cory what was obviously a book, but after a long time of concentrating, Cory guessed a puppy.  He had such an excited face at the prospect of a puppy that they all laughed, and continued when he pouted about the book not being cuddly.  Liz punched him on the arm and called him a few names Harry didn't know.

Samantha opened a large box almost half the size of the couch.  It was from Cory, and she frighteningly guessed puppy because of his previous scene.  When she opened it, she found it filled with popcorn.  She eyed her brother warily for a few minutes before speaking.

"Is there anything else in there?"

He just smiled widely.  "I think you'll have to eat your way through to find out."

She groaned.  "Somebody, please, help me!" she pleaded in a whiney voice, but there was a smiled twitching on her lips.

"Er, I could help, if you want," Harry offered.

"You like popcorn, huh?" she said with a grin.

Harry laughed.  "Actually, I'm not sure if I've ever really tried it, but I could do something about it so you can look inside," he said with a small smile.

Samantha's and Liz's eyes were both twinkling as they nodded their heads eagerly.  Harry knew they wanted to see more magic, and this could be like a gift from him since he had nothing to give.

He waved his wand over the box and spoke a few incantations quietly.  In seconds all of the popcorn in the box was floating around the room, moving in a slow, lazy circle.  He charmed some of the pieces red, green, and blue, and made the white ones glow slightly.

He grinned at the awed look on everyone's faces.  "You should be able to look in the box now, Sam," he said softly.

She launched at him, tackling him with a hug.  His surprise quickly turned to laughter.  He was delighted to see that they liked his small contribution so much.

"Ah, man, you just wasted a box full of popcorn!" exclaimed Cory in pretend anguish.

"Oh, no, it's still fine to eat.  Just pick one from the air anytime."  Harry grabbed a blue one and handed it to Andy.  "Try it," he said with glittering eyes.  He hoped this wouldn't be going too far, but he didn't think so.

Andy looked at him suspiciously, but ate the piece of popcorn anyway.  "Wow, it's like blueberry popcorn!  Sounds weird, but tastes awesome.  Thanks, Harry… What?" he asked the group in general as they tried not to laugh at him.

Harry summoned a small mirror from the bathroom and held it up nervously.  "Sorry, Andy, I couldn't help myself."

Andy gasped and didn't move for almost a full minute.  Harry was really starting to regret his little joke.  He wondered if he should get his things and leave.  He had probably overstayed his welcome, not that he was welcome in the first place.  He just showed up in these people's lives, after all.  His thoughts were cut short as Andy burst out laughing so hard he curled up on the floor.

"This is great, Harry!"  He choked out through his laughter and gasps for breath.  "How long with it last?"

"Only a few minutes… are you sure it's ok?  I can take the charm off the rest…" Harry offered uneasily.

Andy seemed to notice his discomfort and was quick to reassure him that he really did like the effect.  He was only shocked at the beginning.  He'd never imagined seeing an entirely blue version of himself.  As if to prove his point that it was alright, the rest of his friends all grabbed blue, red, or green popcorn from the air and ate them, turning different colors.

Harry laughed at the picture they presented.  He decided to join in and ate a green piece.

"Wow, it completely blends with your eyes, Harry.  That's so cool!" exclaimed Liz.

Harry blushed, which no one could see through the unnatural green color of his face.  He didn't really feel comfortable with the attention, but he wasn't sure why.  It just didn't feel right.  He shook the feeling off and turned to one of his gifts.  It was his turn to open, so he had to try and guess what was inside.

He squeezed the package.  It was soft under the paper and fit on his lap.  It was probably cloth of some kind, but he wasn't sure what it could be.  "Bandages?" he guess with a self-deprecating smile.  They laughed at his answer.

He pulled the paper off carefully (to grumblings from Josh and Cory) and found a small fleece blanket inside.  He thought it was probably the softest thing he'd ever touched.  It was sky blue with fluffy, white clouds pictured.  He unfolded it and threw it over his legs, reveling in the warmth it provided.  The tag said it was from all of them, as was his other package he had yet to open.

"Thank you, everyone.  I – it's great.  I can't believe how soft it is," he stammered.

"Glad you like it," said Andy.  Harry nodded his head vigorously that he did, indeed, like it a lot.  He decided nodding that hard wasn't a good idea.  He could feel pressure building in the back of his head and temples and knew he was getting a headache, and that it would probably be a fairly bad one.

He stopped moving so much and just leaned back against the front of the couch, where he was situated on the floor.  He resisted the urge to massage his temples.  Harry didn't want the others to notice his discomfort and douse their fun holiday.  He realized that he probably needed some more sleep.  He kept forgetting that he'd been severely wounded when he arrived only a few short days ago, and without the proper magical treatment he was not fully recovered.

The others were laughing and joking, and while he tried to join in, it only served to worsen his headache.  Finally, he excused himself to the bathroom for a bit of a break.

Harry closed the door behind him and dabbed his face and neck with a cool washcloth.  Though most of his body was shivering with cold, his face was warm, and the coldness seemed to help the ache in his temples and the back of his neck.  He wondered if it would be rude to have a lie down while the others were still enjoying themselves.  He didn't want to miss out on the fun, though, so Harry decided to look through his dwindling potions supply for a headache cure.

He found plenty of the potion was left, as he didn't need to take very much at a time.  He was getting worried about his healing potions though.  He'd gone through two entire vials already and only had one left.  He wouldn't take anymore unless something else happened.  Harry knew he wasn't totally healed yet, but he hoped that he was far enough so his body could manage the rest on its own.

As Harry set the pouch of potions back into the trunk, he noticed a book with a bow on it that hadn't been there previously.  Curious, and a little suspicious, he pulled the book out and opened the front cover.  Written in neat cursive on the inside cover was a note.

_Happy Christmas, Harry,_

_I found this book on the last Hogsmeade trip and decided to get it for you, since you have to spend the holidays with those relatives of yours.  Since you're of age and can use magic at home this year, I thought you might want to use some fun spells to make the season a bit more cheerful.  I've spelled it not to appear until Christmas.  Don't worry, this isn't really your gift, I've gotten you a 'non-book' gift as you and Ron so nicely requested.  Have fun with the book, and I'll see you back at Hogwarts!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry stared down at the book in wonder.  He had received a book from Hermione.  The name sounded familiar, along with Ron, Hogsmeade, and Hogwarts, but he wasn't sure from where.  He pushed aside his confusion and perused the pages of spells.  He saw the charms he'd used on the popcorn earlier and smiled.  With this book, he'd be able to provide a little more entertainment for his new friends.  He decided not to think about the familiar names, because pondering made his headache start to come back.  He hoped that whatever significance they held would just come to him sooner or later.

"You ok, Harry?" asked a voice from the door.  He turned around and nodded at Liz.

"Yeah, just looking through a new book.  It's from a friend, I guess, and she spelled it not to appear until Christmas.  It looks like it has quite a few fun spells we could try out later if you want."

Her eyes brightened at the mention of more magic, "Yes!  Absolutely!" she exclaimed like an excited child.  She quieted down and continued, "But it's your turn to open a present out there, and I think Josh, Cory, and Andy are getting impatient.  Boys," she said with a shake of the head.

"Hey, I'm a boy," Harry countered, making Liz laugh at his indignant face.  They went back out to find a green and red Josh, the colors swirling around his body.  Harry couldn't help but laugh at the site.  Josh grinned and popped a blue piece in his mouth, then frowned as he turned entirely brown.

Harry laughed harder.  "Sorry, I guess they don't all mix very well."  He didn't sound sorry at all as he giggled helplessly to the floor, his headache gone.

A small package was placed in his hands, and he could tell that whatever was inside was in a box, so he had no way of knowing what it was. 

"Er, a towel," he guessed with a shrug before ripping the paper off and opening the box.

He pulled out a small glass ball on a wooden platform.  Inside the globe was a wintry forest scene with a lone wolf howling at the sky.  He shook it and little white flecks that looked like snow swirled around before settling on the trees and ground in the ball.  He stared at the beautiful, gray wolf for a few minutes.  The back of his mind was itching with recognition as with the names of his friends.  He didn't understand this though.  Did he have a pet dog or something?  Why would he recognize a wolf? 

He set the globe safely on the ground and looked up at everyone.  "Thank you so much… I really appreciate, well, everything you've done, especially today.  I just wish I had something to give you too."

"Hello?!  Harry look around.  We still have a room full of floating, colored popcorn that turns people colors.  I think that's a pretty great gift, so shut up about it already," said Cory with as much sensitivity that can be expected from a teenage boy.

Samantha looked like a mix between hitting him for his comments, or laughing at them.  She laughed once she saw Harry nod and smile.

Once they were finished opening presents and cleaning up the paper, they relaxed while watching a Christmas movie and chatting.  It was clear to Harry that everyone else had seen this movie many times, as they were quoting the lines as the actors spoke.  He didn't know if he even stopped laughing for the entire length of the film.

Liz and Andy set the table for their Christmas supper.  Samantha, Josh, and Cory were all busy with various tasks, so Harry looked through his book for some interesting spells.  He grinned when he found a few spells that would be fun to use and were fairly simple.

They sat around the crowded table, but not all the dishes fit on at once.  Harry asked everyone to move back a couple of steps and enlarged the tabletop so that everything fit.  He was really enjoying the astonished looks of joy on everyone's faces every time he performed even the simplest magic.  He motioned for everyone to sit again at the now spacious table.  The muggles said a short blessing before everyone dipped into whichever food was closest and passed it on.

"Before we start," said Harry as the food was being passed.  "Could I try something?" he asked Andy, since it was his house and all.

"Sure, I guess," Andy consented.

Harry thanked him and cast three spells rapidly right after another.  The first put out all the lights in the room; the second conjured dozens of lit candles floating about for light; the third created a charmed snowfall over them.  The snow fell to a point just above their heads, then disappeared.  It tingled the familiar sense in the back of his head for the umpteenth time that day.

"Wicked!" exclaimed Cory.

"It's beautiful," said Samantha and Liz at the same time.

Josh and Andy nodded their approval as well.

Harry grinned and accepted their praise.  He liked the effect as well.  He felt happy and was enjoy the holidays very much, or as much as could be expected under the circumstances.  He wondered if his family or friends were worried about him.  On one hand, he liked the idea that _someone_ out there knew who he was and was worried for him.  On the other hand, he didn't want to be ruining someone else's Christmas, just because he couldn't remember who he was or how to get home.

------------------------

Albus Dumbledore looked around his office, searching for something to do.  It was Christmas, but the man did not want to take time off to think about his life this year.  Between his spy's delicate position, a depressed werewolf, and a missing teenage boy, he had more than enough to worry about.  The fact that he cared for those three people immensely didn't help matters.  So, he was currently getting caught up on old stacks of paperwork that were dated from years past and most likely didn't matter if they were ever finished. 

He glanced at his watch and noticed it was about time for Remus Lupin to stop by, so he waved the door open.  He smiled at the slightly annoyed and amazed look on the man's face.

"One day you'll tell me how to do that, won't you, Albus?" asked the man with a small smile.

"I haven't a clue as to what you are referring," answered Dumbledore in an innocent tone of voice.  "Ginger snap?"

"Please," Remus accepted and plucked one off the decorative tray on the Headmaster's desk.

"Irma bakes them for me every year."  Dumbledore smiled as he thought of the stern librarian.  She was actually very shy when she wasn't threatening students who borrowed her precious books.

Remus smiled.  "Yes, she gave me a batch when I taught here."  His smile vanished when he thought of the first year he'd spent with Harry after he was an infant.  They sat in silence for a few minutes.  Remus was lost in thoughts, and Dumbledore let him keep his silence for a respectful amount of time before intruding.

"Molly informed me that you've been invited over for Christmas dinner at the Burrow.  Will you be accepting the invitation?"

Remus sighed, then with a hint of humor said, "Oh, I'd be much too frightened to turn down Molly Weasley where food is involved."  They both chuckled a bit and he continued, "Yes, I'd like to see how Ron and the rest of the family are doing.  Will you be there?"

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.  "I will stop by after Severus returns.  He was called a short while ago, and I want to see him back safely before I go anywhere."

They sat in silence again, both hoping the man would return in good health.  There hadn't been any indication that Snape's position was in question, other than the routine loyalty testing regularly performed on all Death Eaters by there master, but one could never be certain with Voldemort.  He was extremely intelligent, a bit mad sometimes, but intelligent nonetheless, and he didn't let all his cards show before the time was right.

"Well, I should be going.  I wanted to get a case of Butterbeer from Madam Rosmerta before I go," said Remus.

"I didn't think the Three Broomsticks was open on Christmas," said Dumbledore.

"Oh, it isn't normally, but Rosie will do anything for a Marauder," he grinned.

Dumbledore just shook his head in amusement at his former student.  He'd turned into a fine man, and the old wizard wished he could make his life easier.  He wanted to go back and change the past, but would that change who Remus Lupin turned into?  He let the thought drift out of his head.  It didn't do to dwell on things that couldn't be changed.

"Have a lovely time, Remus.  Tell Molly I'll be there as soon as I can and to save me a piece of her lemon pie."

"Of course, Albus.  Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you, Remus."

.

Remus apparated to the end of the lawn, as close to the Burrow as was allowed by the wards.  He knocked on the door and was greeted by the long-haired Bill.  Remus was somewhat surprised when the oldest Weasley child engulfed him in a hug, but he welcomed it all the same.  One thing his old school friends had gotten him used to was friendly hugs, but he'd been deprived of them since the night Lily and James died.  It was difficult to get used to people that weren't scared of touching him again.  The brief time of being reunited with Sirius had helped, but his old friend was just as starved of human contact as him since that horrible night.  They had helped each other in the two years that followed, but then Sirius was ripped away again.  Since then, Remus and Harry had each other to lean on, but he was gone, now, too.

Remus blinked and realized he'd been clutching Bill rather tightly for longer than was considered acceptable for a 'manly' hug.  He pulled back red-faced and embarrassed.

"Bill, I'm sorry.  I just got lost in thought, I suppose."

"It's alright, Remus.  Nothing to apologize for," he said sympathetically.  "I know this must be tough.  Hell, it's tough for me and I hardly even know him.  I can't imagine how you're feeling, but if you need anything, I'm here.  We all are."

Remus felt inexplicably moved by the man's words and nodded, unable to say anything.  Bill seemed to understand and glanced out the door, behind Remus.  He laughed quietly.

"You know how to please a crowd, don't you?" he said pointing to the cases of Butterbeer.

Remus smiled.  "Yes, well Madam Rosmerta was feeling generous.  I asked for a case, and she gave me two."

"Always the charmer."  Remus looked at him questioningly, so he explained.  "I remember watching you four at the pub.  Rosmerta would have done anything for you.  I'm sure you're the only students she ever let have firewhiskey."

Remus laughed.  "Yes, well Sirius and James could be rather convincing.  She did cut them off one night after they tried to pursued her to take a trip to Tahiti with them, though.  They didn't even know where it was; Sirius just found a muggle travel brochure somewhere and they thought it was the perfect idea.  Of course he forgot he had it in his pocket until after he was drunk."

Bill was laughing as he levitated the cases into the kitchen and set them in the corner.  Clearly, he could easily imagine the scene Remus had described.  Remus often forgot about the, then, small, skinny red-head in his house at Hogwarts.  He was much younger than the infamous pranksters, so they didn't pay him much attention.

"Remus, dear, when did you get in?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a slightly accusatory tone directed at her eldest son.

Remus smiled kindly at her.  "Happy Christmas, Molly.  I've just arrived.  Bill was helping me with the Butterbeer." 

She wrapped him in a motherly hug, and he smiled.  Molly Weasley was the only person he knew who could make anyone feel ten years old, even the Headmaster, he suspected.

"How are you, Remus?  Are you feeling very well?  You look a bit peaked, and you're always so thin.  Come, sit, I'll make you a snack while we wait on dinner."

"Molly, please, I'm fine.  It's just been a tiring few days, don't worry."

She glanced at a calendar on the counter and frowned.  "I'm sorry, dear, it slipped my mind, what with everything else going on."  She was referring to the full moon that had just passed.  Remus still had quite a few aches and pains, not to mention fatigue, from that night, but he tried to ignore it as much as possible for the holidays.

"Go on into the living room.  I'll bring you some tea," she said, effectively chasing him and Bill out of the kitchen.

"Prof – I mean Remus!  Happy Christmas!" cried Hermione from the floor in front of the fireplace.  She quickly ran over and hugged him.

"It's good to see you, Hermione, but I thought you'd be spending this holiday with your parents," he puzzled.

"Well, I was with them until this morning, and I- I just wanted to be here… you know, in case we hear anything," she said quietly.

"I understand.  Happy Christmas, Ron."

"Hi Remus.  So, you haven't, er, heard anything, have you?"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded and swatted his arm.

"What?  I have a right to know about my best friend!"

Remus didn't think he could handle an all out Hermione – Ron fight today, so he held his hands up to both of them.  They stopped shouting and looked at him expectantly.

"We don't know anymore than we did the day he escaped.  As of now, there's pretty much nothing we can do until we get a lead."  The news wasn't what they wanted to hear, he knew, but there wasn't anything else to tell.  He felt horrible watching their miserable faces.  "We know he's alive and that he used a portkey to get away.  Now, it's just down to finding him, or him finding us.  He'll be ok, just remember that."

"Right, simple as that.  Like finding a cherry flavored Bertie Botts bean," Ron muttered gloomily.

Remus and Hermione shared a glance, but didn't say anything.  They knew how irritated and angry Ron could get when he was worried.  It was best just to let small comments slide if they weren't hurting anyone.

All of the Weasleys were home for Christmas, including Percy.  The younger siblings didn't do much more than be civil towards their formerly estranged brother, and that was only for their mother's sake.  Bill and Charlie were a little more friendly, but it was clear that none of the children had the type of relationship with Percy as they had with each other.  Some things took much more time to cure than others.  Letting the man back in the family was one thing, welcoming him with open arms was another.

Overall, the evening was as enjoyable as the circumstances would allow.  Dumbledore had yet to arrive, which worried Remus.  He tried not to show it, however, as the other adults in the Order didn't seem to know there was anything more to be concerned about.  Dumbledore probably hadn't told them about the Death Eater meeting, because Snape hadn't returned yet, and it was Christmas.  Even though there was a war going on, the Headmaster liked to preserve some joy in life for others where he could.  Remus only hoped the man took a moment for himself now and then.

The Weasleys and Remus were all sitting about the living room, drinking Butterbeer, chatting and telling humorous stories.  Some were about Remus and his friends at Hogwarts, some about the twins, but they refused to divulge too much in front of their mother, and a few were about Ron, Hermione, and Harry.  These were met with guarded laughter.  No one really wanted to think about where Harry was on this Christmas day, but they all were.  It made it a little easier to remember the fun times, which were all too few for the Boy-Who-Lived.

As the evening drew on, Remus pondered leaving, even though Dumbledore hadn't appeared.  He didn't know if he should wait, because he didn't want to overstay his welcome.  Of course, Mrs. Weasley told him he could stay as late as he wanted, even the night, if he wanted the company.  He declined her offer; the house was quite crowded already.  Finally, a few hours after supper, the fireplace flashed and out walked the Headmaster.

He had a smile on his face, but Remus could see how dull his eyes were and knew that something was wrong.  Mrs. Weasley must have seen it too, because after the initial greetings, she sent Ron, Hermione, and Ginny up to their rooms.  Remus hid a smile, knowing the three would find out whatever they were soon to talk about anyway.

"Albus," Remus started after the young ones had gone upstairs.  "What happened?  Is Severus alright?" he asked quietly.

"There was a meeting today?" asked Charlie rhetorically.

Dumbledore answered anyway.  "Yes, unfortunately, there was.  Thankfully, Severus will be fine.  Several Death Eaters were involved in the capture of a Ministry worker, Christopher Sandell."  Remus didn't miss the 'will be' qualifier on Snape's condition.

"He works in the 'Lost Souls' division," said Mr. Weasley.

"That's correct.  Apparently, Voldemort thought the man could locate Harry through their link, which he believes has to do with their souls," Dumbledore answered after swallowing a bite of lemon pie.

"I didn't think that thing even had a soul," spat Fred in an uncharacteristic display of fury for the jovial twin.  George nodded in agreement to his brother's comment.

"Yes, well, black though it may be, he does have a soul.  Fortunately, for us, Mr. Sandell either did not know how to do that kind of search, or he was merely unsuccessful this time.  He paid dearly for his failure, however.  Voldemort does not like incompetence or to be proven wrong.  While it is good that the enemy did not learn of Harry's whereabouts, it also means that we have also gained no information."

"Albus, I had thought Voldemort was sure Harry was at the Dursleys.  Why would he bother with this?" asked Bill. 

The entire Weasley family had begun to say Voldemort's name in Harry's presence in the past year or so, after Hermione had yelled at Ron about it.  She'd told him that not acknowledging the name of the wizard who had killed Harry's family was as bad as degrading their death's to Harry's face.  Ron had explained this to his family, but Harry was still in the dark as to the reasoning for their sudden shift. 

"Lord Voldemort likes to check all angles.  Chances are, he'll still have people out looking, even while the attack on Privet Drive is happening."

The group was quiet, thinking of the coming battle in Surrey.  Harry's horrible family would need to be protected, but they couldn't let anything look suspicious.  They wanted their trap to work, and it promised to allow them to catch quite a few high ranking Death Eaters, if Snape's information was reliable.  Their only fear was that Voldemort himself was planning to attend.  Dumbledore would also be there, but everyone knew better than to underestimate the dark wizard.

Dumbledore stood to leave after a few minutes of thoughtful silence.  He was about to throw some Floo powder into the fireplace when Mrs. Weasley jumped up with a small yelp and told him in no uncertain terms to stay where he was. 

He, and everyone else, watched bemused as she bustled about in the kitchen.  Finally, she emerged with a full plate, and he grinned, the old sparkle reappearing for a time.

"You take this to Severus, and tell him to eat it all, and I'll know if he hasn't.  Merlin knows that man needs a meal as much as that one," she said pointing to Remus.

"What?" he said in alarm.

"You boys go gallivanting around on empty stomachs.  It's a wonder you manage to keep your head at all on those missions."  She continued grumbling as she rechecked the wrappings on the Christmas meal and placed it in Dumbledore's hands.

Remus couldn't help but laugh at the Headmaster's expression, having no doubt what the old wizard was thinking about.  The thought of the ill-tempered potions master receiving a holiday meal from Molly Weasley made him curl up with laughter.  The Weasley men seemed to catch on to what he was thinking and the room was soon filled with inescapable mirth. 

Remus relished the feeling of hard laughter.  He hadn't had a reason to be joyful lately, and being with the Weasleys had made the holiday bearable.  He remembered all those years when he had no one after three of his friends had died and one went to prison as a traitor.  He knew Harry would love the story of Snape receiving a meal from Mrs. Weasley and resolved to tell him when he returned.  Remus refused to think about the possibility that Harry would never return.  They knew he was alive, and that was all Remus needed.


	6. Letters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to anything… it's depressing to admit that every time I post something.

**A/N:** I was a bit quicker with posting this time, but the chapter is short, sorry. It's actually quite boring as well… So, now that I've gotten you all excited to read the chapter… right. I promise we're getting close to some sort of action/climax stuff.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Letters

Harry spent the week after Christmas arranging his and Andy's flight with Liz. He was a little worried when she told him that he would need a passport to get through airport security, because he had never seen one before. She brought hers over the next day, and he transfigured a deck of cards into flawless passports for Andy and himself. Well, nearly flawless; they had the pattern of the back of the cards on the back cover of the documents. Luckily, it was just a simple, dark blue pattern that didn't stand out much. Harry was glad he hadn't used the deck with puppies on the backs that Liz had in her handbag. Needless to say, this bit of magic got some strong reactions.

When Samantha heard she tried to tell him that it was illegal and he would get caught with forged documents. Andy showed them both to her and she kept quiet the rest of the night. Harry really appreciated her concern, but his main objective was to get to England, and if that meant using illegal means… Well, he didn't feel great about it, but he reminded himself that he wasn't looking to hurt anyone, except maybe those robed people in his dreams.

Harry was packing everything away in his trunk the night before he and Andy were to leave. He was amazed at how much of his stuff seemed to have gotten scattered about the small cottage over his short stay. Andy and his friends were keen on looking through his magical things, so they could be found on various tables or chairs. Harry didn't mind at all and was happy he could do something for them in return for their kindness.

His injuries were all but healed by now with only a few faint bruises and scratches to show that anything had been wrong.

Samantha was looking at the book Hermione had charmed into his trunk on Christmas. She read the inscription and asked, "What's Hogwarts?"

"A wizarding school," Harry replied absently. He continued packing for a few seconds before realizing what he'd said. He looked up in surprise to see Samantha smiling. "How? I didn't know what it was before…"

"I was reading about amnesia and found that asking some simple questions in a non-pressure situation can get positive results." She was grinning from ear to ear due to her small triumph.

Harry was feeling quite happy as well. He still didn't really remember Hogwarts, at least not how he thought he should, but he guessed that he was a student there. It would make sense. He was too young to be a professor, and he didn't know any other reason he would be going to a school. This also gave him hope that, perhaps, people were looking for him.

Later that night a scruffy, air-weary owl started tapping at the window after supper. Everyone froze. The muggles were surprised at the strange behavior for an owl, not understanding what it was doing. Harry was stunned that any owl would find him here. He wondered if it could be from one of the black-robed men, since they were looking for him, and decided to be cautious.

Opening the window, he let the owl in with a large gust of wind and snow. The owl landed tiredly on the table and hooted impatiently at him. Harry used the tongues from the fireplace to grab the parchment and a well-aimed severing charm to cut the missive from the poor owl's leg.

He wanted to check the letter for curses and hexes before touching it, so he set it aside, saying, "Nobody touch that; it could be dangerous." He knew he needed to take care of the owl first, before messing with the letter, so he pulled out some left-over meat and bread from supper and placed them on a plate in front of the owl. He left a bowl of water beside it and turned his attention to the parchment.

It was innocent looking as it lay unmoving on the table. However, Harry remembered enough about magic in general to be wary of anything that could be charmed, cursed, or hexed to cause harm to another person. He waved his wand over it and muttered several revealing spells, finding only an identity charm, which ensures that only the intended is able to read the letter. The sender can mask the true contents to anyone else by writing an alternate text to go along with the charm.

Somewhat satisfied that the parchment was not going to cause harm, Harry sat down and began reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. We are all searching for you and hope to find you soon. However, we have all but exhausted our resources, and I fear it will be nearly impossible to find you without some further clue. Please respond to this message to the best of your ability. I will send assistance to you upon receipt of your letter._

_My best wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry read through the sentences several times. He found that he wanted to trust what this 'Albus' said. The letter confirmed that someone out there was searching for him. He knew that the bad wizards were also looking, but he only felt warmth and security coming from the note, and he knew instinctively that this was not a trick from them. He would reply, but he didn't know what to say. After all, he was leaving the next day for England. He considered trying to stow the owl somewhere so he could write back once he returned, but he didn't want to be that cruel to the poor bird.

Instead, he decided to send the owl when they left the next morning. That would give the bird some much needed rest and would, hopefully, prevent the need for any other wizards to come to Andy's home.

Harry didn't think they would hurt his new friends, not the good people looking for him, anyway. However, he didn't know if they would feel the need to obliviate the muggles he'd exposed to magic. Andy, Samantha, Liz, Josh, and Cory had become good friends of his, and he didn't want their memories of him altered or vanished completely. Additionally, he knew first hand was memory loss was like, and he didn't relish the thought of steeling someone else's memories. He knew that there was a risk with any muggle knowing about magic, but he had spent almost two weeks with these people, and they hadn't told anyone else about him.

The lost feeling had abated somewhat with the new friendships, and if Harry was honest with himself, he was terrified of never remembering who he was. If he could never remember his old friends, he wanted to have something in life, like his new friends. If their memories were wiped of any knowledge of him, then he would be all alone and lost again.

He had to prevent wizards from tampering with his new friends. He planned to bring the owl along in the car and let her out once they arrived in the city with the airport. He was told it was a six and a half hour drive, so he didn't think anyone would be able to trace the owl back to Andy's cabin, even if they were able to find the location of its departure.

Now he had to decide what to write. He didn't want to let on that he didn't remember who he was. He trusted the man, Albus, who had sent the letter, but he just couldn't trust him enough to tell him that without really _knowing_ who the man was. So, he figured he could tell him once they met again. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to hide it, then. It would be too obvious after a few questions that he had no recollection of his old life beyond basic knowledge of the world and magic but nothing specific of his past.

_Dear Albus,_

He swiped his wand across the line, obliterating the ink. That wasn't the right way to address the wizard. If Harry was right about being a student at Hogwarts, he wouldn't be referring to his headmaster by his first name. He also decided to dispense with the endearment. It didn't seem very professional.

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I received your letter last night. I am safe, and there is no reason to send assistance. I will return soon. Thank you for your concern._

_Harry_

He rolled up the parchment and tucked it away so it was ready to send off once they got to the airport. He hoped the letter was not too suspicious. He couldn't sign his full name, because he still didn't know what his last name was. He hadn't thought too much of it until signing, but now the thought of not even knowing his name was gnawing at his mind. Again. It was just like that first day he showed up in Andy's cabin. After he'd learned his first name, some of the frustration had lessened, but it started to return with the letter. Why didn't that Albus person use his full name? It seemed rather unusual for a school official to be so familiar with a student.

Harry sighed and pushed the letter out of his mind. Walking to the couch, Harry sat and enjoyed his last night together with his friends. After this he would only have Andy. He was deeply touched by the fact that Andy was coming with him, but he would miss his other friends. Harry hoped that he could, one day, visit the friends he made here. Perhaps he would have his old friends and life back as well, and they could all come to visit. He smiled at the thought and settled in to watch the end of the movie, most of which he had missed in his daze.

------------------------

The week after Christmas was a long, stressful time for the occupants of Hogwarts castle, as well as for the Order of the Phoenix. The news of Harry Potter's disappearance had become public knowledge, although the details were sketchy at best. There were rumors from the Boy-Who-Lived being killed by Voldemort, to Harry acting as Minister with use of Polyjuice Potion, and everything in between.

Dumbledore actually found himself chuckling at a few theories. If nothing else, they were good for a laugh when the world looked bleak.

The Headmaster looked pale and drawn, and his one hundred and fifty years seemed more like a millennium as he sat looking over documents again and again. He'd had very little sleep in the past two weeks. The impending attack wouldn't help matters, either.

His wandering thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on the window. He welcomed the owl and conjured a bowl of water and treats before removing the letter. With disappointment, he recognized his own writing and seal on the parchment. It was the eleventh of twelve long distance owls that he'd sent to various parts of the world. This particular one had been sent to southeast Asia.

"Albus?"

He looked up to see Remus standing in the open doorway. The old wizard cursed himself for not paying attention. The lack of sleep and continuous stress was really starting to get to him if he didn't even notice someone passing the gargoyle.

"Hello, Remus, have a seat. Would you like a lemon candy? The Weasley twins were kind enough to get me a variety of sweets from muggle London for Christmas."

Remus smiled at the old man. Despite the current mood, Dumbledore had a way of making you feel like a carefree child again, even if only for a short while.

"No, thank you, Albus. I think I'll stick with chocolates."

Leaving the small talk, Dumbledore asked, "Any news from the teams?"

Remus shook his head. "Nothing. We had three different teams search the area. The best we could find was that a portkey was made at some time in that location, but we can't tell when it was made or its destination. For all we know, it could have been a porting site for a World Cup or something else. There's no way to know if it was Harry…"

Dumbledore nodded his head. That was exactly what he'd expected to find at the abandoned Death Eater location. The dark wizards never stayed long at their rendezvous sites, from which Harry had escaped. The lower ranking Death Eaters never went to Voldemort's true location. Instead, they met members of the Inner Circle to exchange information, or in some cases, prisoners. The only time a lower Death Eater is allowed in Voldemort's 'home' is for a promotion or death.

It wasn't surprising that they couldn't find more information about the portkey. Dumbledore knew they were practically impossible to trace, unless there was no other magic in the area and the spell had been done in the last few hours. However, he recommended the searches for two reasons: to look for any clues, and to keep people like Remus and the Weasleys busy. Dumbledore wasn't a cruel man, but he couldn't work on the problem of finding Harry and deal with emotional family at the same time. If they thought they were helping everything went much more smoothly. There was the added bonus of possibly finding something.

"Is that one of the owls you sent to Harry?" Remus asked, pointing to the owl then the letter in Dumbledore's hand.

"Yes. There is only one left, now. We have only to wait a while and hope."

"Where is the last one?"

"North America."

"I want to go look there," Remus announced.

"My boy, I don't think it would do any good. Do you realize how large of an area that is? Where would you begin? We will wait for the owl to return and go from there. It is possible that one of the other owls missed him in another place."

Remus sighed. "I know, you're right. I just need to do something. I can't just wait here and see if he comes back!"

Dumbledore nodded. He walked over to a bookcase and pulled out an old, but nice looking book. It clearly hadn't been used much.

"It would be a great help if you could learn Intercontinental Location Charms. As you can see, I haven't made much use of this book, and I've studied very little about these over the years. I had forgotten about this text until this morning. Would you be willing?"

"Yes, of course. I haven't heard of these spells before."

"That's not surprising. They are dreadfully difficult and notoriously inaccurate. If anything, they would give us a basic direction of where he may be. But perhaps we'll get lucky with these," he said with a hopeful smile. Remus returned it half-heartedly.

"I'll start on this right away." Remus took the book and walked through the door. He turned around before closing it. "Thank you, Albus. I know you're doing all you can, but be sure to get some rest. Good day."


End file.
